Kate's baby
by cklksgrissom
Summary: Follows on from 10x23. After she and Chris split, Kate asks the team for help and they all help her have and raise the baby. But then something happens and what will happen to Kate's new baby and Meg? The team will have to look after them and end up adopting them both. Rated M for some language, medical references and medical talk.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Hotch, you said if I needed anything…"

BAU Unit Chief SSA Aaron 'Hotch' Hotchner had been sitting in his office at the BAU when he'd gotten a call from SSA Kate Callahan, who'd very recently left the team after deciding to take a year off to have her baby. She was already a mom to her 13 year old niece Meg, who was the light of her life. She was married to a man named Chris who was Meg's uncle and, when Kate had been working on the BAU team, and before when she'd been an FBI agent on another team, he'd looked after Meg at home.

"Hey Kate, everything okay?"

"Not quite Hotch."

"Meg okay? She doing any better since the abduction?"

Just before Kate had decided to leave the team, Meg and her best friend, Markayla, had been abducted by a criminal team who Kate had been investigating and been getting close to finding out who the boss was. He and the team had gotten revenge by kidnapping and selling Meg and almost having Meg killed. But the BAU team had solved the case, found and rescued Meg and broken the child sex trafficking ring Kate had been investigating and closing it down, rescuing so many young girls around Meg's age in the process and arresting plenty of scum bags in the process. The leader of the ring, the guy who'd arranged for Meg's kidnapping and attempted murder of, had gone to jail for countless life sentences and he would never get out. So many other bad guys and scumbags had also gone to jail for multiple crimes and for years. It had been really successful and, most important of all to the team, they'd rescued Meg in time and been able to reunite her with Kate and Chris. Markayla had managed to escape and had managed to run and get help for Meg. She and Meg were doing okay and recovering. Meg was tough, having had a lot to already go through in her young life, especially losing both her parents when she was still a baby, and Kate had taught her well about how to handle herself and cope in situations like she'd been in, including not showing fear and getting into the bad guy's mind. Meg was smart and very good and had coped well. Kate and Chris had helped her since she'd been rescued and had found a very good therapist for Meg. But throughout the whole ordeal, it had been tough on Kate, who'd been heavily pregnant with her and Chris' first child, though Meg would always be their first child to them and their kid. They'd raised her since she was an infant and she was a daughter to them. She loved her uncle, who was really great to her and was like a dad, but especially loved her aunt, who she was really close to, and Kate loved her niece like a real daughter. The pair were really close.

"She's okay. Been taking her to see the therapist and she's doing better every day. We talk about it and she's okay. She's tough. She'll be okay."

"And what about you? How you doing and how's the baby? Any news yet?"

"Not quite. Doctors have said any time now so it's all just a matter of waiting."

"Chris? He doing okay?"

"Er yeah he's fine thanks. You okay? The team doing okay?"

"Everyone's great. I'm fine thanks for asking."

"Listen you said if there was ever anything I needed to call you right Hotch?"

"Course and I meant it Kate. You okay?"

"Not really Hotch. Chris has left us. He still comes by to see Meg but he couldn't cope. He blamed me for Meg's abduction and he's been having a hard time since. He's been trying his best and has been real good to Meg and done his best for her. But we've been arguing. It's not been good for Meg or the baby. And yesterday, he packed his bags and moved out. Saying he wanted a divorce. He promised Meg he'd always be there for her, would come back to visit and that they could call each other anytime. He promised he'd still see her. But he's decided he doesn't want anything to do with the baby. He's decided he doesn't want to be a real dad after all. He'll still be a dad to Meg and he still loves her so much, but he doesn't want the baby. He can't cope and he left Hotch. He promised to still help in terms of Meg and the house but he doesn't want to know his baby."

"He left and doesn't want to know his kid Kate?"

"Yeah and no he doesn't. He doesn't want to be the dad to this baby now. He'll keep being Meg's dad and she'll always be his kid to him and like a daughter but he doesn't want this baby now. What am I gonna do Hotch? I know I've taken a year off and I really want this baby and Meg. Meg's promised to help out and do her best and be the best big sister she can, she's accepted it now and really wants it and is excited and happy about being a big sister and the baby. But she's only 13, she can't do too much. Plus she's got school. Now I have to raise this baby on my own. At least after we got Meg, I had Chris to help and he was brilliant. But Chris is already filing for divorce and says he doesn't want anything to do with the baby, even have his name on the birth certificate. How could he do that Hotch?"

"I don't know Kate and I'm so sorry."

"Thanks. The thing is, I can't do this alone. I can't go through labour and delivery and then raise this child without help. I'm asking for help Hotch from you and the guys. Both for getting me through the delivery and also in helping me out with the baby, especially in the first year or two. I can't do this alone. And then there's Meg, she still needs me and is still recovering. She still needs help too."

"Course we will Kate, we're a family us BAU. We'll all help. You'll be okay."

"Thanks Hotch. I just can't do it all alone, have and raise this baby, be there for Meg and look after her, help her too, and deal with everything."

"Kate, we'll all help, you and Meg will be okay. The baby too. You'll make a wonderful mom, you already are to Meg. Meg will make a wonderful big sister but of course we'll all help."

"Thanks Hotch."

After the call ended Aaron put the phone down and went to see Dave in his office next door. They were talking and Aaron was telling him all about Kate, Chris leaving her and how the team would have to help Kate, Meg and the baby, when Aaron's cell went off. He saw it was Kate's cell ringing.

"Hey Kate."

He was surprised when it wasn't Kate's voice but an upset and frantic Meg.

"Aaron! Yours was the last number on Kate's cell she called. Please help! She's gone into labour and can't move and I don't know what to do! KATE! Please Aaron. Chris left us yesterday and Kate needs help! I can't move her. Please come?"

"Meg? Kate's in labour? I talked to her only a few minutes ago."

"She went into labour just after hanging up but she's in so much pain Aaron. She's blacked out. She's breathing but she's just lying on the floor. Please help her! I can't do this by myself. She needs help."

"Have you called 9-1-1 Meg?"

"No, I just grabbed her cell and went onto the last call. I was about to call them when Kate blacked out. Please help her Aaron. She needs help. Please can you come and help her?"

"I'm on my way Meg. It'll be okay. Dave call 9-1-1, get an ambulance to Kate's house now!"

"Already on it Aaron. This is SSA David Rossi. I need an ambulance asap to 145 Meadowstreet Road. There's an agent in labour and whose unconscious. Yeah. Thanks. Aaron, ambulance will be there in 15 minutes. If we put our sirens on we can be there in less…" Both of them were already rushing to get out. "GUYS KATE'S IN LABOUR, WE HAVE TO GET TO HER PLACE NOW!" Dave shouted to the other BAU team members who were gathered in the bullpen and everyone, including their technical analyst Penelope Garcia, and their BAU section chief, Matt Cruz, jumped to their feet and ran for the elevators behind Aaron, who stayed on the phone trying to calm Meg down and get her to make sure Kate stayed breathing. Meg, although she was a tough kid, was still only a kid, who was now scared that her aunt would die and was doing her best to cope. Aaron promised they'd be there as soon as they could. He stayed on the phone and kept talking as they ran for the SUV's. Morgan drove the SUV Aaron was in and J.J drove the one following as they sped to Kate's house, getting there in under 10 minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

Meg opened the door and Aaron and everyone saw her tear stained very worried face. She looked relieved to see the team.

"She's upstairs in her room. Please help her!"

Morgan, Garcia and J.J stayed downstairs comforting her as the others rushed upstairs to find Kate lying on her side, Meg having put her into the recovery position, but Kate breathing but unresponsive. J.J came into the room "Apparently she had a go bag packed and left it in her closet. Garcia's helping Meg pack her own go bag. How is she?"

Just then, with Aaron kneeling right down right beside her, holding her hands and checking her breathing and Dave already on his cell demanding to know where the damn paramedics were, they heard Kate start to come round.

"Kate?"

Kate looked a little confused as to where she was and as to why everyone was suddenly in her house and around her. Suddenly another contraction passed through her body and she yelled in pain, grabbing Aaron's hand as he held onto her hands instinctively as tight as she could as she gave into the pain of the contraction. Once it had passed, she lay gasping recovering.

"Kate? You okay?"

"Hotch? What are you doing here? Where am I? I only just spoke to you on the phone."

"Meg called me. Said you'd gone into labour as soon as the call had finished. That you blacked out from the pain and collapsed on the floor. She was terrified she'd lose you. Dialled the first number on your cell, the last person you called, which was me. We all rushed over here. Dave's called the paramedics and they'll be here really soon."

"MEG! She's awake!" Aaron shouted as he stayed kneeling down and holding onto Kate's hands. Meg came running into the room, her face still looking scared for Kate and looking really worried.

"KATE! YOU'RE OKAY!" She ran to Kate as Aaron went to move.

"She's okay Meg. She just blacked out from the pain. The paramedics are 5 minutes out but I promise we're not going anywhere. We'll stay with both you guys and come with you to the hospital. You got a go bag packed Meg?"

"Hi sweet girl. I'm sorry I scared you. I'm okay. See?" Kate put on a brave face and everyone could tell she was doing her best to calm Meg down and reassure her.

"You don't mind I called Aaron do you Kate? You just scared me and you blacked out. I was scared so called the last person you dialled on your cell for help. It happened to be Aaron here. Thanks Aaron, guys for coming so quick."

"Where's Chris guys?"

Apart from Dave and Aaron, who knew already, the others didn't know and hadn't any idea what had happened.

"He left us yesterday. Moved out for good. Promised he'd still be a dad to me, see and talk to me but told Kate here he wanted a divorce. He doesn't want anything to do with the new baby, said so himself. You okay now Kate?"

Aaron went to stand up so that Meg could take Kate's hands and talk to her but as he did so, Kate grabbed his hand as tight as she could, stopping him from standing up and letting go of her hands.

"Hotch, please don't leave me. Guys please don't leave us?"

Aaron stayed where he was but moved slightly so that Meg could kneel in front of Kate's face. But he kept hold of her hands.

"I promise Kate, I'm not going anywhere okay? I'll stay with you."

"We're not going anywhere Kate. We're all here and we'll all come with you guys to the hospital."

Kate looked around to see the whole team, Garcia and section chief Cruz, who she was surprised to see.

"Hotch, what's Matt Cruz doing here?"

"He was in the BAU when Meg called and everyone rushed out to be here. He's worried too Kate. He is section chief and he's worried about you."

"I am Kate and call me Matt. How you doing?"

"I'm…" just then another contraction passed through her body. Aaron looked at his watch to see it had only been 5 minutes since the last one.

"Dave, their less than 5 minutes apart. Where are the paramedics? They should be here by now. She needs to get to hospital, she should be there now."

"That can't be Aaron, it can't be this quick…"

"I think I may have been contracting all day Hotch." The contraction finally subsided and Kate managed to speak again "I'm not sure but I think my waters broke a couple of hours ago but I wasn't sure. I thought it had been another accident. I am having to pee every 5 minutes and it was barely anything. But since then it has been hurting on and off but I thought they might be Braxton Hicks and put it off. But now that I come to think of it, maybe I was wrong. I got a go bag packed ready…."

"Got it here Kate."

"I have to go finish packing my one Kate, then I'll be right back okay? I love you though."

"I love you too sweet girl and thank you. I know you were and still are scared and I'm sorry I scared you. But you've been so brave and did the right thing but I love you so much, never forget that okay baby girl?"

"Okay. I wasn't brave though Kate. I freaked and just grabbed your cell and called the last person you did hoping they could help you. It just happened to be Aaron here. Thanks for coming Aaron, guys. Look after her for a minute will you?"

"Course Meg, we're not going anywhere and I promise that and I promise I won't leave her side. Dave, call those paramedics and get them here NOW!"

"I love you Kate."

"Love you too sweet girl and I promise everything will be okay, especially now Hotch and the team are here."

"Yeah talking of them, whose the short guy with the grey hair Kate? I know the others but he followed everyone in…"

"I'm the BAU section chief Meg. Matt Cruz. Used to be Kate's section chief. I'm Aaron's immediate boss and head of the BAU. Heard a lot about you though. Nice to meet you." Matt held out his hand as Meg hugged her aunt before standing up and turning around to face Matt. Everyone was smiling at how Meg had described Matt.

"He's okay Meg. Honest."

"Hi, nice to meet you Mr Cruz."

"Call me Matt please Meg. Everyone here does, at least outside of the BAU. Hey Garcia, J.J why don't you guys help Meg here finish packing her go bag whilst we stay here with Kate? Morgan, you go be ready to drag those paramedics up here. Dave where are they?"

"One minute out."

"They'd better be here soon Dave. She needs to get to hospital. Meg I promise I and everyone here won't leave her and she'll be okay. We'll all come to hospital and stay with you guys."

"Sure. Thanks though. For being here and helping her Aaron."

"You're entirely welcome Meg. Kate's our friend, my friend. I promise it will be okay."

"Thanks though. To all you guys too." Meg left the room with J.J and Garcia with Morgan following to drag the paramedics up the stairs as soon as they came. "Hotch, as you've been through the birth of Jack before, so you know the deal, and as your my friend and I know and trust you, I know I shouldn't ask this but will you hold my hand and stay with me when it happens? Please Hotch?"

"Course Kate, promise. I was with Haley when Jack was born so I know the deal. It'll be okay, I promise. I promise I'll stay with you okay?"

"Thanks Hotch."

"And call me Aaron okay? If you want."

"Thanks Aaron."

Only a minute later, there was a commotion downstairs, just as, upstairs Kate was having another contraction.

"Their every 4 minutes now. She might not make it Dave."

"I've cleared the streets between here and Trinity 10 minutes away Aaron." Matt just got off his cell phone.

"Thanks Matt. How'd you do that?"

"Know someone."

Two paramedics rushed in carrying a backboard and bags, Morgan right behind them.

"What do we have guys?"

"This is SSA Kate Callahan. She went into labour a couple of hours ago. Blacked out about 15 minutes ago. Came round about 10 minutes ago. She's having contractions every 4 minutes now. They were 5 minutes apart, now down to 4. Where have you guys been?"

"Sorry we got lost. Plus we were called from the other side of town. Got here as quick as we could and we're here now. Are you the father?" The paramedic looked at Aaron holding Kate's hand.

"No, unfortunately not. I used to be her unit chief before she left my team a few weeks ago to take a year off for her baby. He husband left her and moved out yesterday. He's not interested in being the baby's dad and doesn't want anything to do with it. I'm a dad myself to my son whose now 8 so I've been through a birth before and Kate here is my friend. I'm staying with her throughout. She wants me to. She's got a 13 year old niece whose downstairs packing a bag for herself now but everyone is coming with her and Meg."

"That's fine. We need to move you onto the backboard Kate. Can you move?"

"Yeah but it hurts. I am in labour and keep having contractions….."

"Guys? Morgan? Matt? Dave? Help lift her and then carry her?"

"Course Aaron. Spencer you bring the go bag J.J left on the bed will you? I'll go check Meg's ready."

"I'm ready. J.J and Penelope are downstairs with my bag. How's Kate?"

"Hey baby girl. I'm okay now. Going to hospital. You wanna ride with me and Aaron or the rest of the guys?"

"I'm coming with you…"

With Aaron holding her hand, the others managed to lift Kate onto the backboard and then carry her downstairs as everyone, including Meg, anxiously followed.

"I cleared the streets between here and Trinity guys for you."

"Thanks agent. Appreciate it."

Just as they loaded her into the ambulance, Aaron still holding her hand and jumping in beside her, Meg jumping in beside him, another contraction passed through Kate and Aaron held her hands and comforted her til it passed.

"Kate?"

"It's okay Meg, it's only a contraction. She's okay." Aaron smiled at the girl sitting beside him as she sat and looked on worried.

"We'll meet you guys there Aaron." Dave slammed the doors shut and the ambulance began to speed towards the hospital. With his right hand holding Kate's hands, Aaron put his left arm around the shoulders of a frightened looking Meg as his fatherly instincts kicked in and he sat comforting both a scared Meg and Kate, lying there in pain as the paramedic hooked her up to an I.V.

"Can't you give her anything for the pain?"

"We don't carry any antenatal drugs on board Agent…er….."

"Hotchner, Aaron Hotchner…"

"Agent Hotchner. And cos she's so far along, I'm wary of giving her anything until she's at hospital. They'll give her pain relief there. We should be there in a few minutes. Kate, just keep breathing, your doing great. But no matter how much pressure you feel down below, please don't push okay?"

"Just keep breathing Kate, in and out. Have you taken any classes Kate? Haley took Lamaze…"

"I took Lamaze too."

"Perfect. Just keep breathing in and out okay and focus on me and Meg. Any time it hurts, just squeeze my hand as hard as you want okay? I'm left handed anyway and I doubt you could break my right hand if you tried…but you can try if you want…"

Aaron tried joking to help Kate, and it worked as it made her smile.

"That's better. Just breathe and concentrate on me and on Meg here."

"You okay baby girl?" Kate smiled as she saw Aaron's left arm and hand around Meg's shoulders and saw Aaron's fatherly side coming out.

"I'm glad you're here Aaron. For Meg. And me. But I can see how you're such a natural father to Jack."

"Thanks. I'm your friend Kate, course I'd wanna be here helping you guys. But I appreciate that last part. Thanks. You okay Meg?"

"I'm okay but thanks Aaron. You okay Kate?"

"As well as can be expected yeah sweet girl but I'll be okay soon enough. You ready to be a big sister? I know you'll make a wonderful big sister."

"Yeah and I'll do everything I can to help you and my little brother or sister, Kate. Promise."

"I know you will baby girl. That's what will make you an awesome big sister."

"But I promise you Meg, we'll all help too, anyway we can. We'll help with whatever. I'll even change diapers Kate, I did for Jack. I bet J.J and Will, will too. They've done it for Henry. I bet Jess would too, she's done it when she's baby sat Jack for Haley and or me before Haley died. I'm not sure if Spencer would but I'm sure Dave would. He did a few for Henry. Garcia would. She's changed Henry's diaper before. And she is Henry's god mom. I bet Matt would, he's never changed a diaper, but I'm sure he'll give it a go…."

"Kate, talking of god parents, why don't you ask him now?"

"Ask me what Kate? Meg?"

"Since Chris has said he wants nothing to do with this baby Aaron, I've been thinking. If anything were to happen to me, whilst Meg would always still have Chris, this baby would have no one. And I can't think of a better god father than you. You're already an amazing father to Jack. And if something were to happen to me, I'd need to know there was someone still around and capable of looking after my baby. So I'm asking you, would you be this baby's god father?"

"I'd be honoured Kate. Course. And nothing will happen to you okay? Don't even think that."

"I know but knowing the job of FBI agent, I know anything can happen to anyone and whilst Meg here would always have Chris as her dad here for her, this baby wouldn't have a dad or anyone. Only Meg. Once Meg turns 18, she can, if she wants take the baby in if anything did happen, but until then, there's no adult and your already an amazing father to Jack. I can't think of anyone better."

"Neither can I. I know Jack adores you Aaron. Always says how awesome a dad you are to him. So will you?"

"Course I will. Thanks Kate. I'm honoured."

"No problem Aaron. And thank you. I know she's already Henry's god mom but I was gonna ask Garcia if she'd like to be the god mother. What do you think?"

"I think that's a brilliant idea Kate. She's perfect and already Henry's god mom. She'll say yes in an instant."

"Thanks Aaron. And yesterday after Chris left, Meg and I were talking and I was telling her about how I thought you should be the baby's god dad and Garcia it's god mom and Meg was saying how she doesn't have any god parents. She knows she's got Chris but she was saying how she'd love it if she had the same god parents. Meg honey?"

"Aaron, will be my god dad too?"

"Meg I'd be honoured. You sure?"

"Yeah, you are Jack's dad and an amazing dad at that. You'll be the god dad of my little brother or sister. I already lost my mom and dad when I was a baby, Kate and Chris took me in and have become like my mom and dad to me and their awesome. I love them both so much, especially Kate here. But especially what happened with my abduction, and after Chris moved out yesterday and our family broke up, if anything were to happen to Kate and Chris, I'd have no one. And do you think Penelope would say yes if I asked her to be my god mom?"

"I KNOW she'd say yes Meg. Sure, I'm honoured you'd want me as your god dad but sure, I'll happily take the job."

"Thanks Aaron. I mean god dad!"

"Your welcome Meg."

Just then Kate had another contraction just as the speeding ambulance sped to a halt.

"Just breathe Kate, in and out okay? And focus on me and Meg."

The back doors were pulled open and Aaron was so focused on Kate, he didn't see who was standing there. Jess was surprised to see Aaron sitting there holding Kate's hand and with an arm around Meg, obviously comforting her.

"Hi welcome to Trinity General. I'm Dr Smith. What do we have guys?"

"Hey Aaron. Kate?" Aaron was surprised to hear Jess's voice. He knew she worked at Trinity but as a paediatric nurse.

"Jess? What are you doing? E.R short staffed again?"

"No, this time labour and delivery and maternity is. I'm covering a nurse off sick today. We got a call a woman in labour was coming in so Dr Smith here, one of the attendings and me came down to take her straight up. We didn't know it was Kate. Hey Meg. You doing okay?"

"Hey Jess. Yeah."

"Hi Jess. Sorry about this. Good to know you're on duty in the maternity suite though."

"How come you're with her Aaron? Is Chris on his way Kate?" They got her out on the gurney, Aaron never letting go of her hand and keeping his other arm around Meg, as they both jumped out with Kate and Kate was wheeled inside quickly.

"How far apart are the contractions?" The female doctor was asking Kate different questions, this being one of them.

"Their down to every 3 minutes now Dr Smith. Jess, I'll explain later but there is no Chris now, at least in terms of Kate and the baby."

"No Chris?"

"No, Chris moved out and left me, Kate and the baby for good yesterday. Doesn't want anything to do with the baby, not even be it's father. He can't cope and he and Kate are getting a divorce."

"I am sorry Kate. We got a room upstairs prepared for you but 3 minutes? When did everything start?"

"Probably a couple of hours ago when my water broke and I think I was contracting but I thought it was those Braxton Hicks. Had them once before and I didn't realise my water had broken."

"That's okay, sometimes it's difficult to tell. So Agent Hotchner, are you the father to be?"

"No, sorry doc. I'm just her friend. The father of the baby is her husband but he doesn't want anything to do with his baby and he doesn't want to be it's dad. Hey Meg? Could you do me a favour?"

"Sure, what Aaron?"

"You have the numbers for Dave, J.J, Morgan, Garcia and Spencer right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Can you text them, tell them we're going straight up to the maternity floor? Jess, all the others are right behind us. What room number is she in?"

"Room 6? There's only 10 rooms on the floor and it's pretty quiet today. All rooms are single occupancy with a bathroom."

"Meg?"

"I'm on it. Done. Sent it to everyone except Matt just in case. I haven't got Matt's number so I can't text him."

Meg's cell went off and she looked at the text message she'd gotten.

"They'll meet us up there. They've just parked." By they were in the elevator heading up.

"Thanks Meg. Appreciate it. You doing okay?"

"Yeah fine thanks Aaron."

"Bet you can't wait to be a big sister eh?"

"No I can't. You okay Kate?"

"Yeah and I will be now my sweet girl. Thanks Aaron, for everything….." Another contraction passed through her. She clutched Aaron's hand and squeezed it whilst Aaron talked her through. Jess was amazed but remembered how he'd been when Haley, her sister and Aaron's wife, had been when she'd been in labour and giving birth to Jack. He'd been brilliant and had stayed with Haley throughout, really eager to become a dad. His eyes had lit up when he'd first been handed a newborn Jack and he'd held his son in his arms. Even then Jess and Haley could both see how natural and great a dad Aaron was and would be. But throughout the birth, Aaron had been great with Haley and he was showing it now with being great with Kate. Even though this wasn't his child and would never be.

"Oh by the way Jess, I'm now god dad to not only Kate's baby but Meg here."

"Congratulations Aaron. Whose the god mom Meg?"

"We gotta ask Penelope if she'd be the baby's and mine."

"Good choice that. She's a brilliant god mom to Henry. But congratulations Aaron. Are you staying with Kate during the birth? Kate it's entirely up to you who you want in the room but you might not have long to decide. We'll settle you in, check you to see how far along you are and make sure everything's prepared. We got gas and air for pain and we can give you an epidural if there's time."

"I want Aaron there. He's been through this before with his late wife during the birth of his son and he's my friend. Can I have more than one person?"

"Course. How many do you want in the room?"

"I gotta ask one of them first but I was thinking maybe Derek or Spencer or J.J."

"Sure, no problem. Here we are. Aaron, you may want to wait outside with Kate whilst we check how far along she is and get her settled…." They entered Kate's room and Aaron helped move Kate into her bed.

"You be okay Kate? We'll be right outside…"

"I'll be okay but thanks Aaron, for everything. You okay Meg honey?"

"We won't be a minute Meg. And you can come straight back in guys…"

"I'm okay Kate. At least you're in good hands and in hospital now and in really good hands with Jess. Thanks Jess, for being her maternity nurse."

"You're welcome Meg, I just happen to be covering today on this floor but I'm glad I'm Kate's nurse. Kate did you bring a go bag with you? It's okay if you didn't, some women don't have time to pack one before they have to come in…"

"Yeah I did. Packed it a couple of days ago. J.J and Spencer have it, along with Meg's go bag she packed whilst waiting for the ambulance."

"Great. Oh if you want Meg, you can stay here with Kate, we can make a bed up."

"Thanks. We'll be right back Kate okay?"

"Sure baby girl and thank you. I love you."

"I love you too Kate. Thank you Jess."

"You're entirely welcome Meg. We won't be a minute okay? There's a soda machine opposite this room if you want a soda. Or whilst you're here or if you want something else to drink or something to eat one of the nurses can get you something or bring you a meal okay?"

"Sure, thanks."


	3. Chapter 3

Aaron and Meg left the room and had just closed the door behind them, when the elevator doors opened and the rest of the team piled out of the elevator looking worried. They saw Aaron and Meg standing there outside room 6 and headed straight for them.

"How is she?"

"She's okay. Down to 3 minutes Dave. Oh Morgan, she wants a second person with her. Wants me and one of you guys. Or you J.J. Or maybe you Garcia. Or she mentioned your name Spencer….oh Meg why don't you ask Garcia at least about your part of the god parent thing. Oh guys, I'm now the proud god dad of Meg here and of Kate's new baby."

"Congratulations Aaron."

"Congratulations Hotch."

"Go Hotchner! You'll make a brilliant god dad. I love being Henry's god dad."

"Thanks Spencer."

"Penelope, I'll let Kate about the baby but would you consider being my god mom? Please?"

"Me? I'm honoured Meg. Of course I would love too. I love being Henry's god mom. Thank you. Kate doing okay?"

"Yeah, she's pretty close I think. Oh Jess is her nurse by the way."

"I thought she worked in paediatrics Hotch?"

"Yeah surprised me too. She's covering someone off sick today on this floor. She was surprised to see not only Kate and Meg but me. She knows about Chris though so it's okay. Oh Dave, could you call Sean for me?"

"Yeah why?"

"Get him to pack me a casual go bag just in case? And tell him I'm here so he'll need to stay with Jack? I'm not sure what time Jess finishes her shift today….ask him to pick Henry up too…"

"Sure, reminds me, why aren't you in school today Meg?"

"Got a couple of teacher conference days where they talk about us. But got today off and tomorrow is Saturday."

"Oh right. Just as well you were home then Meg. You really did help Kate, you know that? And although you were scared for Kate, which is entirely understandable, and you didn't know what to do, I'm not sure many people would, you did good and Kate's lucky to have you in her life."

"Thanks. Oh and thanks again for rescuing me guys. I know I thanked you so much before but I really mean it. Thank you so much."

"You're entirely welcome Meg. We're just sorry you got abducted in the first place. How have you been doing since we last saw you?"

"Okay. I'm seeing a real good therapist, Kate and I talk all the time. Both she and Chris have been real good to me, helping me and such. Chris even slept in the spare room for the first few nights so I could sleep with Kate. I was having a few nightmares and was scared. He's been real good to me but it's all been hard on him. He's blamed Kate a lot. He'd never blame me and knows it wasn't my fault but even though I don't blame Kate and I know it's not her fault, Chris thinks it is and since that night, he's been blaming Kate. And having a hard time. They've been arguing and it's gotten worse. Started with them talking quietly but by the end of the time and just before Chris moved out, they were having full blown shouting arguments. He left yesterday, promising me that he'd still see me, still talk to me and still be my dad and that if I ever needed him to look after me, he would. He promised he'd still do everything he could for me and I could see and talk to him whenever I wanted, even stay with him if I wanted to or needed to, he's got a 2 bed apartment nearby now. But he was sorry to me that he couldn't live in the house anymore and that he and Kate were getting a divorce. But he made me understand nothing was my fault, I did nothing wrong and that it was all down to things between him and Kate, it had nothing to do with me. He said he still loved me so much and would always be the dad he has to me. He's been real good that way. But he doesn't want anything to do with the new baby, doesn't want to be it's dad, doesn't want his name on the birth certificate, doesn't want to see it, or know it. Doesn't want to know or see Kate again unless it's to do with me. Or the divorce. He's told Kate, he'll still pay and help with my upkeep and the house but he doesn't want to even pay anything for his baby, says that's all down to Kate. He's even said, he'll deny paternity if he has to. He told me all this, alongside the fact he'll always love me but he doesn't love Kate and he'll never love the baby. He'll only ever have the one kid, that's me. He even started accusing Kate of cheating and claiming the baby wasn't his but one of your guys' kids. He accused her of sleeping with all 5 of you guys, including you Aaron, he said that only if a DNA paternity test proved it was his kid would he pay a dime and even then he'd only take the test if a court or judge ordered him to and only pay anything if a court or judge made him. He told her that whilst he'd always look after me if she went back to work, there was no way in hell he'd look after the baby and that if she wanted to return to work, she had to find someone else willing to take care of it."

"He said all that?"

"Yeah, most to me and said the rest in arguments he and Kate had. By the time he moved out yesterday, any talking they did was arguing. But he started every argument. Why wouldn't he want his own kid guys? He's been looking forward to being a dad to the baby for months and used to be real happy. Suddenly he's changed his mind, doesn't want to know and doesn't care about his own baby about to be born. Why would he do that? I just don't understand."

"Neither do we. We maybe profilers Meg but even we can't understand why someone would do that."

"Why would he accuse Kate of cheating and being unfaithful to him and accuse of sleeping with you Aaron, you Spencer, you Derek, you Dave or even you Matt? Just to claim the baby wasn't his even though I know would never not only never sleep with any of you guys but cheat on him. She's not that kind of a person. She loved Chris and he did love her. When Kate first found out she was pregnant and after they told me, Chris kept reassuring me that no matter what happened with the baby, I'd always be their kid, he still loved me so much, I'd always be his girl, his number one, well apart from Kate and that he'd always love me. We were a team, me, him and Kate and nothing would ever change that. He also told me how I'd make a great big sister. But now he's broken up his family and our team. And it's not fair. I know life isn't fair and everything."

"We're so sorry Meg. But even we don't have all the answers. No one does. We can maybe talk to Chris, maybe he'll come round and be the baby's dad after all. Could be he's just stressed at the moment."

"If he's so stressed why's he got a girlfriend already and why's he cheating on Kate before they've even got divorced?"

"He's cheating on her and he's already found someone?"

"Found her a couple of weeks ago. Been seeing her since then. Been spending a lot of nights away from home. He claimed he was either working late or he was crashing at a mates but Markayla told me the other day that when she and her mom had been at the mall a couple of weeks ago, she'd thought she'd seen Chris with another woman. She hadn't said anything at the time, her mom hadn't seen anything and she didn't want to get anyone in trouble by saying anything and plus she wasn't sure if it was Chris. But then a week later, she'd been with her mom in her mom's car somewhere and as her mom drove past, she was shocked to see Chris outside an apartment building kissing a woman who wasn't Kate. Her mom had seen it but out of respect for Kate and Chris she told Markayla it was probably best to forget what they'd seen and not tell anyone. It was only when I was telling Markayla I thought Chris might be cheating and I thought he and Kate were definitely gonna split up that she told me what she'd seen and realised by then, it had been Chris in the mall. But please don't tell Kate anything about Chris cheating. She doesn't know and doesn't even know he's already having his girlfriend stay over in his new place. I only know cos he gave me his address before he left and I got Markayla's mom to drive me over cos I wanted to see him. She waited for me, I went in and up to his new apartment. He was surprised to see me but let me in of course. She appeared from the main bedroom wearing one of his shirts and pairs of pyjama pants. I forced Chris to admit it was true, that he'd been cheating on Kate and seeing another woman. I was mad at him. He told me it had only been going on for a few weeks. I never told him what Markayla had seen. All I said was that I'd suspected. I stormed out of there as he was apologising and got Markayla's mom to take me home. But I still couldn't tell Kate. I was scared that telling her would put stress on her and the baby and make her go into labour. She doesn't know guys and please don't say a word?"

"Don't worry Meg, we promise we won't."

"Whose that Aaron?" Dave nodded to another doctor who went into Kate's room along with another nurse.

"Dunno Dave. The only person I know who works in this entire hospital is Jess."

"Guys, she's ready. She's not in full labour yet but she's 8 centimetres dilated and only has a couple of centimetres to go. But you guys can go back in Aaron, Meg. And she can have you guys in for a minute too. Good to see you guys by the way. Thanks for coming for Kate and Meg." Jess came towards the group as the doctor left heading for the nurses station and the other doctor and nurse headed for another room.

"She's our friend and Meg's special to us, always will be. They'll always be considered BAU family. Thanks Jess."

"How is she Jess?"

"She's doing okay. Coming along nicely in terms of labour. We've given her gas to use and she's had an epidural in her spine to relieve pain so she's much more comfortable."

"Haley had one of those. Had to have catheter in if I remember right?"

"Yeah and we've had to put one in Kate. The epidural numbs the bladder so she can't control her urine. We've also helped her use a bed pan to avoid any accidental bowel movement during labour. It's very common. But she's doing okay and is settled, pain free and comfortable now. You guys can all go in and see her. But take it easy and no stress okay? I'll be back in a few minutes to check on her but if anything happens someone needs to give one of us a shout or press the nurses buzzer behind her head. But let us know if she needs anything. She's got some ice chips to suck on if she gets thirsty and we can always get her more. She's got an IV in to help control any pain she has and also for the meds. We've given her all the normal antenatal drugs to help her along and help the baby. Dr Smith is the paediatrician on this floor and I'm a paediatric nurse so as soon as the baby comes we'll make sure it's fine. They'll probably have to stay at least tonight, if not longer. But go in guys and see her. But keep it quiet and keep her calm and as stress free as possible? But keep her spirits up and everything. She wants to see you guys, especially you Meg and you Aaron. Go do your thing bro and be like a dad to be…" Jess and Aaron, although in laws, were so close and got on so well and, cos Jess helped so much in looking after Jack when Aaron went away on cases or had to work, and had done since Haley, Jack's mom, was murdered over 6 years ago when Jack was 4 and a half, that they were more like close brother and sister and got on so well, they often called each other bro and sis jokingly.

"Sure sis. Thanks though and I'm glad you're her nurse by the way."

"Thanks Aaron. See you guys in a minute. You need anything?"

"Yeah, coffee would be good actually. Meg, you want something?"

"Yeah, soda."

"I got that Meg. Here. On me….."

Dave got a soda from the machine and happily handed it to Meg.

"Thanks Dave."

"No problem and whilst you're here Meg, you want anything to eat or drink, it's on me okay?"

"Sure, thanks."

Aaron led Meg back in with everyone else, apart from Dave who stood outside calling Sean, piling in behind him to see Kate in bed, changed and in a gown, hooked up to an I.V and lying there looking better and more comfortable than she'd looked before.

"Hey Kate, how you feeling?"

"So much better Aaron. I'm loving the epidural already and all the meds too. Hey guys, thanks for bringing me here by the way. Hey baby girl, how you doing sweet girl? You doing okay?"

As Aaron and Meg went to stand by the right side of Kate's bed, the others gathered around.

"How you feeling Kate? I'm probably the only one out of all of us who can truly say I know what your going through. Oh hope you don't mind but I text Will on the way up to tell him I was here and he's not only off today but he's coming here too."

"Sure, that's fine. Be good to see him. Where's Rossi guys?"

"He's just calling Sean for me Kate. Get him to pack me a go bag just in case with casual clothes in and also so he knows I'm here and he's gonna have to stay home with Jack tonight. He'll pick Henry up too so you guys don't have to worry about him for now J.J."

"Thanks Hotch. Appreciate it."

"Oh Kate, Penelope will be my god mom…"

"Thank you Garcia, I mean Penelope. I was kinda hoping that, whilst Aaron here was the baby's god father, you'd consider being the baby's god mother, like you are to Henry."

"Of course I'd love to be Kate. Thanks for asking. I love being Henry's god mom. Does that mean I get to spoil Meg and the baby like I do Henry?"

"Yeah and does that mean I get to do the same? I am the god father….."

"Course it does. It also means you both get the chance to do a lot of baby sitting, playing with them, teaching them about life, having fun, everything. But that doesn't mean any of you guys won't get to do the same. I want you all in this baby's life and Meg's too. Guys I can trust, good friends and what I've considered a family in terms of BAU family."

"Kate, we all promise that no matter what, we'll all help you with the baby and Meg and be there for you guys, even if it means one of us staying behind on each case."

"And when the team is away, Garcia you and me will make sure we give Kate, Meg and the baby all the help we can okay?"

"Course you can always count on me and count on everyone here Kate."

"Aw thanks guys."

"Includes Dave when he comes back in by the way."

"Sean will look after Jack and stay with him tonight and will make sure the little guy's okay til he hears from you Aaron or Jess goes home. He'll pick Henry up too J.J. But he said don't worry about Jack Aaron, he's got it covered. Jack will be fine. But he is hoping that sometime tomorrow, he'll be able to come visit, bring Jack if it's okay with you Aaron. And especially you Kate. Or one of us can go hang with him, whilst Sean comes here."

"Thanks Dave. Appreciate it. I'll leave it up to you tomorrow as to whether or not you'd be okay with Jack visiting."

"Sure, but right now I can tell you that I'd love to have him come visit. And to see him again. Sean too. And Henry J.J, he deserves to come. Dave, Stephen too. In fact anyone of you guys but thanks Aaron, I'd love to have visit tomorrow once this baby is out of me."

"Sure, thanks Kate."

"Talking of baby, Derek, J.J, would you guys mind staying in here with me along with Aaron here?"

"You'd really want and let us Kate?"

"Yeah, J.J you know what I'll going through and Derek, there's no way I can break your hand or anything and you are the toughest guy I know. In fact….." Just then Jess came back into the room.

"How you doing Kate? Need anything. Here Aaron, guys got coffee for everyone except Kate." Jess handed out a tray with cups of coffee on "Spencer yours is the only green mug. It's got the 6 sugars in, just the way you like it."

"Thank you Jess. You know me too well."

"There's only Dr Spencer Reid in this world and your unique and special. And so important to me and everyone."

"Thank you Jess. Means a lot.

"No I'm good at the moment thanks Jess. Really enjoying the epidural. Tell the epidural man I said thank you so much…"

"He's the anaesthesiologist Kate. The best one in this hospital."

"He'll always be the epidural man to me Jess!"

"So no more pain for now Kate?"

"First time I've been pain free all day thanks Jess."

"You know I think you started labour earlier than a couple of hours Kate. More like when you got up this morning. You've probably been contracting all day. Which is why by the time you got here you were 8 centimetres and were having contractions only 3 minutes apart. The drugs we've given you should slow things down that way and let you rest a little before the birth starts. Sadly for you, just in case we need to do an emergency caesarean, we can't give you anything to eat for now."

"I'm not hungry anyway. I did manage to eat something an hour ago so I'm okay anyway but thanks. Oh Derek, J.J and Aaron here will all be holding my hands. Dave, Garcia, Matt, would you guys wait with Meg when it happens? Baby girl I know you'd probably like to be here, but it will get pretty traumatic, I'll be screaming and it won't be very nice. As soon as I've given birth and everything, you can be the first one to see your new sister or brother and you'll be the first to hear any news, I promise. Okay?"

"Okay Kate. I don't mind. But promise I can come in as soon as it's over and can I be the first one to hold him or her after you?"

"Course sweet girl. I promise all that and more. You are way too good to me Meg. You know I do love you so much."

"I know and I love you too Kate so much. Can I at least stay in here until your ready to give birth?"

"Absolutely. Your my only real family and the light of my life. Course you can. And maybe tomorrow, see if Markayla can't come visit and meet your new sister or brother okay?"

"Thanks Kate. I'm gonna call her as soon as it's all over. She wanted to know as soon as the baby was born and she did ask if she could see it sometime. Hang on….." Meg pulled out her cell phone and texted her best friend, who quickly text back.

"Hey if a couple of strong guys can help, we can get a couple of chairs in here Derek…..Matt, for Aaron, Meg, and one or two others?"

"Sure, love to help Jess. Come on Morgan, Matt. Time to use some muscle power."

"Oh Morgan, talking of muscles, Sean says next time he sees you, he wants a rematch of that arm wrestling. He'd determined to win, even though he keeps losing to you…"

"Tell him it's on Hotch. I can't believe he never gives up."

"Neither do you Morgan but sure."

"By the way, anyone whose not in this room during the birth can wait 2 doors down in the waiting room okay guys? There's a coffee machine, soda machine, snack machine. Or you can go to the cafeteria downstairs. You'll all be the first to hear any news, promise."

"Thank Jess. Appreciate it."

"No problem guys. Oh anyone want anything to eat? Well except you Kate, I am sorry."

"What you got Jess?"

"Sandwiches, meals, chips, fruit, We can get fries and anything from the cafeteria."

"You BLT Jess?"

"Course Aaron. A favourite in this place. Second only to peanut butter and jelly…"

"You got PB&J here Jess?"

"Yeah,"

"Can I get a BLT with some fries Jess? Missed out on lunch and I was gonna grab something when Kate called then within minutes we were rushing out to Kate."

"Sure Aaron, no problem."

"Can I get 2 PB&J and fries?"

"Can I get a PB&J and fries Jess?"

"Sure Derek, Spencer."

"You don't mind do you Kate? If you want I'll eat outside."

"No that's okay Aaron."

"How long do you think Jess?"

"For the food Aaron?"

"No for Kate, how long?"

"Could be 20 minutes, could be a few hours. We' slowed down the contractions quite a bit. She had one when you were all out the room but their down to every 20 minutes again so she can get a little rest and it can go a little slower. She is a first time mom in terms of giving birth. First time moms are unpredictable. Some can take a long time between coming in and giving birth, others are faster but often it's the former and things go slower once they've had the epidural and meds. Oh Kate, Dr Smith called your obstetrician and he's on his way here now but he's happy for Dr Smith to take charge of your care. Is that okay with you?"

"That's fine Jess. Thanks."

"So you need anything right now?"

"No, I'm good thanks but if I do, I got quite a few people here who can make sure I'm happy or get anything I need or get help if I need it. But I'm okay right now thanks."

"Sure, I'll be back in a few."

"Jess what time do you finish the shift today? And you want me to text Sean?"

"I finish at 6 today. As long as you've had the baby Kate I'll go home. I've already sorted it so I'm swopping with someone and working here tomorrow."

"Thanks Jess. You really are one really great nurse, you know that?"

"Yeah but thanks it's nice to hear patients say that and show their appreciation. Thanks Kate. Let us or me know if you're in any pain at all from now til you start to give birth okay. Aaron, Meg, guys, keep a very close eye on her and press the buzzer for anything okay? I'll be in roughly every 10 minutes to check but there's always someone around, even if I'm busy."

"Thanks Jess. Will do."

"Jess?"

"Yeah Meg?"

"Can I have a PB&J sandwich and some fries please?"

"Course you can. I'll be right back with the food."

"Thank you. You don't mind do you Kate? I was just about to grab a late lunch when you called me just after you called Aaron."

"I don't mind Meg honey. You should eat if your hungry and I'm sorry you never got to have any lunch at home. But of course you can eat."

"Maybe later I'll take you down to the cafeteria Meg and buy you any dinner you want, and however much food you want. Everything will be on me and I'll eat with you to keep you company."

"Thanks Dave."

"If I come, will you pay for me Rossi?"

"For Garcia, yeah J.J, Will too if he's here and comes with us. Morgan you'll have to stay here with Kate I'm afraid, you guys too J.J, Aaron but the rest of us will make sure you get dinner whenever you can eat it. Kate as soon as you can eat, we'll make sure you get fed and eat well. But whilst you guys are here, I've already told Meg, but we'll make sure Meg eats enough, gets plenty to drink and has all us guys hanging with her and to look after her. I'll buy her any food or drink she wants. And Morgan? Aaron? J.J? In return for staying with Kate through the birth, lunch and dinner tomorrow are both on me. Morgan there's no limit on cost or amount of food both times."

"Thanks Rossi man. I'll hold you to that. I'll wait til tomorrow to eat so I'm starving!"

"And if Sean, Jack and Henry come tomorrow, I and the rest of us will make sure they all eat. I'll buy them all anything they want, any mealtimes too."

"Thanks Dave. Appreciate it. I'll let Jack have whatever he wants in that case. Includes ice cream. Actually thinking about it, maybe after the baby is born, tomorrow when the 2 boys, Sean, Markayla, Stephen and anyone else come, we can have a little celebration and party in here with ice cream and soda? Maybe even pizza if you can handle the smell Kate by then?"

"Sure, thanks Aaron. As long as they let us."

"I'm sure it'll be okay. Hey Dave, Morgan, J.J, Garcia, Matt, how about first thing tomorrow, once we know if the baby is a boy or a girl, you 5 go baby shopping and buy anything the baby needs or, in your case Garcia, anything you want to spoil your new god child with and Kate with?"

"Sure. Whose paying?"

"As it's for Kate and the baby, I will kitten."

"Thank you Rossi."

"Kate you'll have to help us in anything you haven't got that we need to buy like diapers, changing mats, car seats, formula, bottles, clothes, baby monitors, anything okay?"

"Sure. I haven't really had too much of a chance to buy anything. I was going to the other day but was too tired to leave the house. So I kinda need everything."

"Rossi man, why do I have to go baby shopping?"

"We need at least one tough guy to carry stuff. Spencer your coming too."

"I don't mind. Thanks Rossi. Hey Kate, do you think sometimes I could read to him or her or recite books or just tell the new baby stuff I know?"

"Course Spencer. You are the smartest man I know. You can do any of that anytime you want. I'm sure he or she will love it."

"Thanks Kate."

Just then J.J got a text.

"It's from Will, he says he's sorry but that he'll be a little late. Might not be here for about an hour. He's gotta go by the prescient for some paperwork last minute, even though he's off today but he says that as soon as he's finished the file, he'll come straight here."

"No problem J.J, we all know about getting calls from work last minute but that's fine. At least he's only gotta do some paperwork and not work a full shift."

"Yeah. Thanks Kate. He'll be here as soon as he can."


	4. Chapter 4

Aaron, Meg, Morgan and Spencer had all just finished eating and were chatting with Kate and everyone about an hour later when Jess came in to check Kate.

"I just need to feel to see how your progressing Kate."

"Do you need us to leave the room Jess?"

"No just gonna feel under the sheet so should be okay….it'll only take a second Kate…..feels like you have progressed and are about 9 centimetres. Are you having any pain?"

"Only with the contractions. Last one was about 10 minutes ago but with the epidural, their not too bad and I can deal with them." Just as Jess was feeling her to see how dilated she was, Kate had another contraction and Jess had to wait til it was finished.

"Seems your down to every 10 minutes now. But it has been just over an hour since you came in. Your doing well."

"How much longer do you think?"

"Hard to say but you should be at least 10 before you give birth, so maybe at least another hour? But could be less. I'll up your epidural slightly to stop any remaining pain and make you more comfortable. Can you still feel your legs okay? Too much epidural and some women's legs go numb and we have to lower the dose."

"No, I can still feel my legs for now thanks."

"No problem. Just let us know if your legs do go numb and we'll adjust the dose."

"Sure, thanks Jess."

"No problem."

"Could I have some more ice chips though?"

"Course, be right back Kate. Guys anyone want more coffee? Meg soda? Or we got water or juice or something else….."

"Can I have another soda Jess?"

"Course."

"Coffee would be great Jess. Morgan, Matt and Dave will all help you carry it."

"Volunteering me again Hotch? No fair man…"

"Jess needs a tough strong guy to carry stuff Morgan. She is a lady…"

"Fair enough."

Soon enough the 3 guys and Jess bought in cups of coffee for everyone except Meg and Kate and Jess handed Meg a can of soda and Kate a cup of ice chips. After checking again on Kate, she left the room. Just after she did, there was a knock on the door and Will popped his head around.

"Hey can I come in guys. Hey Kate. Guys."

"Hey Will, come on in. Join the party."

"Sorry I'm late Kate, I got called by the prescient to finish some last minute paperwork on the case I'd been handling last week. Captain wanted the report as it's due to go to trial next week and the A.D.A wanted to review the case."

"No problem Will. We all know about having last minute work calls and paperwork. But glad you're here now."

"Yeah, how you doing Kate? Where's Chris? He's not working today if I remember the schedule right."

"There is no Chris. He moved out yesterday Will. He's divorcing Kate and he wants nothing to do with the baby. He'll still be like a dad to me and be there for me but he doesn't want anything to do with Kate's baby, even though he's the father."

"He doesn't want to be the baby's dad Meg? Kate?"

"Nope. And although he said he'll always be my dad, be there for me, pay Kate child support for me and stuff like that, see me and talk to me and stuff, I hate him so as far as I'm concerned I don't have an uncle anymore."

"Meg? Is there something we should talk alone about baby girl? Why would you suddenly hate Chris? He's not done anything to you and he'll still be around for you. He still loves you."

"I know he does and I know he didn't do anything to me. But it's what he's done to you Kate. And I don't just mean leaving you and the baby and not wanting to be it's dad."

"What do you mean sweet girl? You can tell me."

"Is this to do with er….I don't know her name Meg but I've seen Chris with her. Sorry Kate, I really didn't want to say anything and I have too much respect for you to tell you about it."

"Whose her Will?"

"Meg can I or do you want to?"

"No you've seen it for yourself. I've only seen her once yesterday."

"He only moved out yesterday Meg. When did you see him with another woman?"

"I got Markayla's mom to take me over there before dinner after he moved out in the morning Kate. She was real good. She and Markayla have seen her and Chris. Markayla's seen them twice. Markayla's mom waited for me whilst I went to his apartment. I wanted to talk to him, ask him why he didn't want to be the baby's dad and why he'd left us. She was there, in one of his old shirts and a pair of his pyjama pants. She came out of his room. I confronted Chris, he confessed he'd been cheating on you with her and I stormed out. Markayla's mom drove me home but I was furious with Chris. Markayla had told me that she'd seen them at the mall the other week and then she and her mom had seen him and the woman outside an apartment building kissing. It's been going on for a few weeks."

"It's true Kate. I've seen him several times leave and come into the prescient with a woman. I've confronted him and he's said she's just a friend and that he wasn't cheating on you but they seemed real cosy together. But out of respect for you and cos I didn't think it was my place to say anything, especially given how heavily pregnant you are and the fact I didn't want to upset you, I kept quiet. But it's been happening longer than a few weeks Meg. Before you were abducted and the team rescued you. It's been more like 2 months. I'm really sorry I didn't say anything soon Kate but it wasn't my place to tell you and you were in no condition to have me make you upset, let alone stressed. Stress isn't good for a baby or it's mom. You didn't need to hear anything from me. I told Chris that he should at least not see this woman or seem so cosy with her and that you'd find out. We kind of broke our friendship and had a couple of rows. I was ready to at least talk to the captain about him and this woman but I was gonna do it after you'd had the baby just so nothing would stress or upset you."

"Chris has been cheating on me since well before Meg and Markayla were kidnapped Will?"

"Yeah and I'm so sorry I didn't say anything before Kate. I thought you guys were good and you were close by then to having this baby and had enough on your plate. Plus your my friend and you guys have got Meg here. I couldn't do that to her, I couldn't be the one to break up her family. Meg's too special and good for that. She deserves a family. Talking of families Meg, you will make a wonderful big sister, I'm sure of that."

"Thanks Will. Two months?"

"At least, maybe even three but that's at the most…"

"Three? He said 2 weeks to me. Markayla saw him at the mall 3 weeks ago. And she and her mom saw them as they were driving past a few days after she'd seen them at the mall."

"I'm only telling you guys what I've seen Meg but yeah. I'm so sorry Kate, Meg. You guys didn't deserve it. I'd never cheat on J.J. She's the only woman for me. Oh Spencer knows by the way but the rest of you probably don't. J.J honey?"

"You guys okay?"

"Yeah, but your not the only one whose pregnant Kate. In about 7 to 8 months, I found out I was pregnant about the same time as you were kidnapped and rescued Meg, Henry's gonna have a little brother or sister and Spencer and Garcia, you'll both have another god son or a god daughter."

"Congratulations guys. Will. Congratulations man!"

"Thanks Derek. I really can't wait to be a dad again. And we've been talking haven't we J.J? And I've decided that after the baby is born and after J.J goes back to the team from maternity leave, I'm giving up my shield and detective job at MPD and going back to being a stay at home dad. I loved it with Henry and I'll love it even more. It'll mean that J.J here can stay on the team Hotch and do what she does best besides being a mom and a wonderful wife and I'll stay home with our new baby and be around for Henry too. He really can't wait to be a big brother."

"I kinda already know Will. Henry's told Jack. Don't think the little guy could contain his excitement. But Jack is his best mate. But although Jess and Sean both know, we've promised Henry and Jack mom's the word til you guys tell people yourselves. But congratulations guys. J.J, Will!"

"Thanks guys. We're so happy ourselves are we J.J my love?"

"We sure are Will honey."

"Not only are you fantastic parents to Henry guys, but I know you'll be just as great to your second child. Henry will make a wonderful big brother." Aaron, who was now sitting in a chair beside Kate's bed with Meg sitting in a chair next to him, smiled wildly at Will and J.J who were both beaming.

"Thanks Hotch."

Everyone went round the room congratulating Will and J.J, even Spencer, who already knew about his new god son or daughter. Garcia was over the moon.

"I'm gonna be a god mother to four great kids by the time your baby comes J.J. I'm so happy."

"Hey while you're here J.J, you could always get an ultrasound if you wanted or needed….."

"Had one a couple of weeks ago but might get them to do one here that everyone can see, especially Henry. He's already talking to his new brother or sister through my stomach. It does get so funny doesn't it Will?"

"Yeah but I bet he or she is really enjoying it and can probably understand him better than we can. Plus by the time it comes, it will have well and truly have bonded with their big brother."

"That's really true."

"J.J last time you went on maternity leave, we realised how much we relied on you and we did struggle to cope….Agent Todd tried but she made several huge mistakes and misrepresented the team and bureau. I'm afraid I won't have her replace you, even short time, again…."

"That's okay Hotch. You need a profiler and I was talking to Sam yesterday. He said his team would be more than willing to help you guys out, especially when I'm on maternity leave, he's the only other one who knows, and that to cover me, Mick will temporarily transfer to the team and hold down my place til I come back to the team. Hope that's okay? I was gonna talk to you, tell you and talk about Mick covering me on the team, on Monday."

"Sure, Mick's fine. He's a brilliant profiler, friends with us all, especially Morgan there and he's a great guy. Won't Sam miss his right hand man and be a man down himself?"

"Yeah but he said they'd cope and it would only be whilst I was on maternity leave. He said not to worry and that once I'd talked to you, to tell him and he'd then talk to you himself. Talk to you too Matt to clear it with you."

"Thanks J.J. As usual you're one step ahead of me and thinking of everything so thank you and I'll see Sam Monday to talk."

"No problem Hotch. And thanks to Will's brilliant support and him wanting to stay home and go back to being the stay at home dad he was with Henry, something he really shone at, he's an amazing father just like you, Hotch, I can stay on the team and stay doing the job I love but also I don't have to choose between my job and my family thanks to Will here. I do love him so much. He and Henry are my boys and I'm their girl."

"And I love you so much J.J my love. I'd do anything for you and I consider being a dad the best job in the entire world."

"I'd have to second that Will. Nothing beats being a dad, especially to a son."

"You know Aaron, Will, you two really are amazing fathers and both your boys really do adore you as their dads. That's always been clear to see everytime I've seen each boy with their dad."

"Thanks Kate. Really appreciate that."

"Yeah me too Kate. Thanks."

"And you're already a wonderful mom J.J. Any kid you have will be so lucky to call you their mom. Henry's one lucky boy. You're such an awesome mom to him."

"Thanks Kate. Means a lot."

"And Derek? Spencer? Whenever you guys finally get to be dad's of your own, I know that you'll both make amazing fathers, especially to any son you have, and especially you Derek. I can see you and your son like Aaron and Jack or like Will and Henry."

"Thanks Kate. I'll never be as good a dad as Hotch or Will but I do really wanna be a dad."

"I can already tell from how you are with Jack, Meg, and Henry Derek that you will be just as good of a dad as Aaron or Will."

"Thank you Kate. I really appreciate that. Me and Savannah are already talking about the possibility of a family. Reminds me she's working downstairs in the E.R today. Would you be okay with her visiting tomorrow sometime to see the baby?"

"Sure. It's that serious between you guys already is it Derek? Well done."

"Yeah and she doesn't know this but I'm already planning on proposing before the years out. She wants kids too and we're working hard at our relationship with both of us working the busy jobs we do and it's paying off."

"Congratulations Morgan!"

"Yeah way to go man! You really will make an amazing dad to any kid. Any kid will be so lucky to call you dad, especially any son you have."

"Thanks Will. Appreciate it. Really. You and Hotch are such amazing dads, I can never meet you guys."

"I'm not as good as Aaron is but I can definitely see you Derek being as good a dad as Aaron is."

"I'm not as good as you Will. At least you're home all the time. I'm away so much and I hate that I am away so much."

"Jack adores you though Aaron and he and you get on so great it's amazing. You are an amazing father, no matter what you think."

"Thanks Will. Appreciate it. Er Kate, I'll be right back okay?"

"Where you going Aaron? You did promise you'd stay."

"Only to the bathroom Kate. Haven't been since this morning."

"Oh right. Sorry then. Sure go right ahead Aaron."

Whilst Aaron was in the bathroom for a minute, Jess came back in, and was surprised to see Will.

"Hey Will, good to see you. When did you get here? And where's Aaron guys? He was here a second ago….."

"Guy's just in the bathroom Jess. Got here a few minutes ago."

"It was just after you'd left Jess."

"Oh right. Good to see you though."

"Thanks. Surprised to see you on this floor though. Normally you're a paediatric nurse….."

"Yeah but like all nurses here, I do cover and sometimes work different departments and go where I'm needed. Someone's sick today so I'm covering here. Tomorrow I've swopped shifts with someone so I can work here and be here for Kate. So I'll be Kate's nurse til my shift finishes around 6 today and when I come back tomorrow for a 8 to 5 shift."

"Great. Kate's in the best hands then. I wish you'd been J.J's nurse Jess but still. Kate's lucky."

"Oh Jess, everyone now knows about J.J and Will by the way. You think J.J could maybe get a check up and ultrasound tomorrow and let Henry watch the ultrasound so he can see his new brother or sister? He's already talking to them through J.J's stomach…"

"Sure, I'll get it set up with Dr Smith J.J. But that shouldn't be a problem. Better safe than sorry right? Congratulations though guys."

"Thanks Jess. Hey any chance of cup of coffee like the others have got?"

"Sure Will, be right back but good to see you."

"Thanks."

"Have you eaten lunch Will? If not I can get you something."

"I actually ate a sandwich at my desk when I had to by the prescient to complete some paperwork so I'm good for now but thanks."

"No problem. Back in a sec."

"Hey Will, you were with J.J right when she had Henry?"

"Yeah, course Kate. J.J needed me and she was bringing our son into this world. I did get screamed at though and my hand hurt after but I was fine. Why?"

"Just, I've already asked Aaron here and he's gonna stay with me, as is J.J, cos she's been through it and Derek, cos he's the toughest guy I know and there's no way I can hurt him but as you've been through it with J.J for Henry, would you also stay with me?"

"Really? You'd want me in the room Kate? I mean sure if you want."

"Yeah, you've been through it with J.J, you are a dad to Henry, and cos you were with J.J when she gave birth, nothing would faze you really. Dave, Garcia, Matt are all gonna wait in the waiting room with Meg but would you be in here and help me?"

"Sure, I'd love to Kate. It's a honour. And don't worry, I've been through it once already with J.J and not only can you scream what you want at me but I've heard everything from J.J when she was giving birth and nothing fazes me, screaming, or any of the birth process. It would be an honour."

"Thanks Will."

"Will, we're all gonna help Kate out, not only now but from now on with her, the baby and help Meg too."

"That's a brilliant idea Dave. Count me in on that Kate. I'll do anything, baby sit, change diapers, laundry, housework, cooking, grocery shopping, I'll even come over and sit with the baby if you want a nap, at least until our new one is born, might be a little busier after that but at least for the next 7 or 8 months I got the time. After that you can always leave the baby with me, Henry and our new one if you wanna go somewhere. I'll even do things like drive you anywhere you want or need to go Meg. I can do school runs and drop you off after Henry. I can make sure she gets to and from home safe Kate from anywhere."

"Thanks Will. Don't worry, I know after your baby is born, you'll have your hands full too, but thanks."

"I might do but J.J will be home for the first 4 to 6 months so I'll be okay til she goes back to work at least. Nearer the end of the first year it does get easier anyway in terms of the baby sleeping, eating, etc on routine and schedule and you being able to have more time and everything. I should know. I got up at least 50 per cent of the nights for the first few months with Henry and then when J.J went back, I got up every night, some nights I didn't really sleep but by the end of his first year, he was sleeping almost straight through the night so I got enough sleep and when J.J was home, she insisted I sleep and she'd get up so it was okay. But if you want Kate, I'll crash on your couch for any nights and get up for the baby so you can sleep. Not only am I married but I'm a gentleman and the couch will be fine for me and it will mean you'd be able to sleep some. That would be okay with you wouldn't J.J honey? Aaron, maybe Henry could sleepover with Jack for any of those nights?"

"Course he could Will, he can sleepover any time he wants or you need him too. Even if I'm away, Jess and Sean are there for Jack. He'd be fine."

"Thanks Aaron."

"It would be fine with me Will, I trust you and I know you'd not cross any lines and I know you love me too much. I trust Kate too. But that is a wonderful offer Will."

"You'd really do that Will? Sleep on the couch and get up for the baby?"

"Yeah, stay up too if need be. I'd even bring plenty of coffee with me to make sure I could stay awake."

"Thank you Will."

"And if you even needed something from the grocery store, all you'd have to do is call and tell me what you needed, I'd go get it and bring it over to you, as long as I wasn't on duty. I could drop Henry off with Jack for a while or bring him with me or leave him with J.J. I'd also drive you anywhere Kate. Help out however I could with you, the baby and Meg."

"Thanks Will. You really are a guy. A very wonderful guy and friend. Thanks."

"I'd do that too Kate. Come over, crash on the couch and get up for the baby. I'd drive you anywhere Meg, make sure you got to and from your house safe, you know I could keep you safe, I'd baby sit if you trusted me too that was, I could learn to change diapers, I'd hate it but I'd do it, I'll even come over and do chores, even go grocery shopping, even go buy anything you needed like diapers, or anything."

"We could even come in pairs and take turns napping and so one of us could always be up for the baby. We'd sleep on the floor. We'd all do everything Will said and more Kate."

"Thanks guys. Thank you Derek."

"Pretty boy can keep me company if he wants."

"I don't mind even changing a diaper if I have to Kate. Or you guys J.J, Will, for my new god child. Can I be there when you get the ultrasound J.J? So I can see him or her?"

"Me too guys? I am gonna be the god mom…"

"Course Spencer, Garcia."

"Thanks J.J.


	5. Chapter 5

Meg had just come out from using the bathroom a half hour later, when Jess and Dr Smith were checking Kate.

"Your 10 centimetres Kate and the monitors show your real close. Mind if we do a quick ultrasound, check the position to make sure the baby's in the right place and to see where abouts it is in terms of being ready for the birth?"

Jess kept the sheet covering from Kate's hips downwards and lifted her gown up to just below her ribcage, exposing her heavily pregnant stomach, to which there was a baby monitor strap around. Everyone, especially Meg, watched as the doctor gelled up her stomach and started to run the ultrasound probe gently over her stomach.

"Here we go guys. Here's your baby Kate, looking good, head's pointing down and right at the opening like we'd be hoping for, cord looks fine, away from the neck and coiled into a ball in front of the stomach, there's always a risk, especially just before birth, the cord could wrap around the baby's neck, which is potentially fatal every time and for which we'd have to do an emergency C section but it looks good, everything looks perfect and ready. Heartbeat looks strong. Do you wanna know the sex Kate, I can see it here…"

"Sure."

"Your gonna have a son."

"Meg your gonna have a little brother. Aaron, Penelope, here's your god son. You feeling okay Kate?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna have a boy?"

"Yeah and everything looks perfect from here. Course we can't tell for certain of everything til he's born and the birth is over, but everything looks good. How far apart are your contractions?"

"Down to every 5 minutes now. I feel them but cos of the epidural, they don't really hurt. My legs are slightly numb though."

"I'll turn down the dose slightly then Kate. Should make it better."

"We'll go start preparing for the birth of your son Kate but could be any time now."

"When will I know when it's time?"

"You'll start to feel pressure and the urge to push and start to feel things and the baby moving. We'll be back in a few minutes with everything and we'll be ready just in case. I'm afraid you'll have to say goodbye for now Meg but as soon your brother is born and everything's okay, we'll come get you and you can be the first one back in okay?"

"Okay. So how long will it take? The birth I mean?"

"Could be really quick, could take a couple of hours. And then there's the third stage where we have to deliver the placenta. Once that's done, we'll clean Kate up and if needed stitch her up and she'll be fine."

"Maybe after I bring him into the world and he's been checked and cleaned up, Aaron, you could maybe take him to see Meg til I'm ready and finished?"

"I'd be honoured Kate. Sure. I'll bring him to see you Meg as soon as he's been checked to make sure he's okay and cleaned up so you can meet your new baby brother."

"Thanks Aaron. And thank you for everything you've done for Kate and everything you'll do and for being here and for being here for me. And thanks for agreeing to not only be my brother's god father but mine too."

"You're entirely welcome Meg. How about guys, we all leave for a minute so Meg and Kate can have a few minutes alone?"

"Thanks Aaron, for everything."

"No problem Kate. Your entirely welcome. And I'll do anything I can to help with the baby, you and with Meg."

"So will I Kate."

"Thanks Aaron, Jess."

"And I know Sean will too. I'm gonna give him a quick call to update him now."

"Thanks though."

They all left the room and left Meg and Kate alone to talk for a few minutes and have a little time alone before Kate gave birth. Whilst he was out of the room, Aaron called his brother, Sean.

"Hey bro, how's Kate? Any baby yet?"

"Not yet Sean but could start in a few minutes."

"Awesome dude! When can Jack and me come visit?"

"I'll let you know Sean. So you still okay if say Dave drives by later to pick my go bag up?"

"Yeah, I actually popped by at lunch and packed you one. Got it with me. I can kinda drive by the hospital after I pick the boys up and maybe someone can come outside and meet me to grab it?"

"Thanks Sean. That would be good. Hey Matt, if Sean drives by on his way with the boys, could you go meet him outside to grab my go bag from him?"

"Sure can."

"Matt will come out Sean. I may be a little busy. Birth could be up to 3 hours in total."

"Three hours man? Man I do feel sorry for Kate…"

"Yeah and that's after the hours of labour she's already been in. She's been contracting all day. But the actual birth could be anywhere from a few minutes to a couple of hours. Then she's gotta deliver the baby's placenta which could be another good half hour. But during that placenta stage, I'll be doing a much nicer job, letting Meg get to know her new brother. It's a boy, according to the ultrasound. I'm gonna have a god son. Garcia is gonna end up having at least 2 god sons, Meg and her new god child now that J.J's pregnant. Everyone knows now, well except for Stephen. And anyone one else not here apart from the boys."

"Aaron, tell him he can tell Stephen if he wants or sees him today. If not we'll tell him tomorrow when he comes."

"I heard that bro. He's finishing the same time today so as we car pooled this morning and I gave him a lift, he was gonna come back with me to hang out with me and the boys for a while. But bro, as soon as it's over, someone has to let me know okay? And tell Kate, that I said I'd happily help out however I can. Even changing diapers. Did a couple of diapers for Jack when I stayed over. And I don't mind doing anything, even just baby sitting, laundry, housework, I'll cook her and Meg anything, I'll help in terms of picking Meg up after school, she can always hang with me and Jack and Henry too. She can come over and hang out with Jack whenever she wants, I'll do anything okay bro? For the baby, for Meg, and for Kate."

"I'll tell her but thanks Sean. She'll really appreciate it. We're all gonna do everything and anything we can in terms of helping out."

"And not only will I do the same but I'll still be here when the teams away. So will Jess and so will Will. Penelope and Matt too, unless one or both is with you guys on the case."

"Thanks Sean. I'll tell her."

"No problem. I wait to hear any news okay?"

"Sure, thanks Sean. Speak later okay?"

"I'll be waiting for it bro! And tell Kate good luck from me okay?"

"Will do Sean. Thanks."

Just as he hung up the call, Morgan, Will and J.J came back from the nearby restrooms.

"Figured we'd go whilst we had the chance and before Kate started delivering."

"Good idea that. I know I'm okay cos I went less than an hour ago."

"Guys she's asking for you Aaron, J.J, Will, Derek…" Meg came out of the room looking really happy but worried at the same time for her aunt.

"Everything will be okay Meg. Kate will be fine and so will your new brother."

"I know but Kate's been my mom really since I was baby and she's my life. And then there's my new baby brother. I really can't wait to see him and I'm just hoping everything goes okay and he's fine."

"So are we. And I'm sure he and Kate will be fine and he'll be perfect Meg."

"Er guys, if you 3 could go next door to the empty room quickly and J.J if you could use the bathroom in the room, could you guys all quickly change into these scrubs? Just in case to keep it as clean as possible and cos childbirth can get messy….."

"Sure. Er Dave. Matt, hold these would you?" Aaron and Morgan handed Dave both their main and back up guns.

"You can put stuff into these patients belongings bags and they can stay in Kate's room with you. You can also keep any underwear on, just change outer clothes…"

"Sure. Hey Spencer, you hold onto my gun and shield for me?"

"Sure Will. Love to." After handing their guns and credentials, or in Will's case, his detective shield, to Dave, Matt and Spencer, Aaron, Morgan and Will took the offered scrubs and bags and headed into the room next door to Kate's where they quickly changed into the scrub pants and scrub shirts, whilst J.J, after handing her guns and credentials to Matt, headed into Kate's room to change in the bathroom. After changing into the scrubs, the 3 men came back out of the room they were in.

Just then the elevator doors opened and Dr Savannah Hayes, Morgan's girlfriend, appeared.

"Any news yet guys? Derek texted me and I heard from downstairs in the E.R. Derek baby you are looking more like a doctor now…"

"Hey Savannah baby. Nope, but she's probably about to start. What are you doing here? Don't they need you down in the E.R?"

"I only have an hour of my shift left so I got someone else to cover so I could come up here. Hey Meg, bet you can't wait to see your new brother?"

"No I can't."

"Where's Chris? He in with Kate?"

"He's not here and he won't be coming. He moved out yesterday and left Kate, the baby and me. He and Kate are getting a divorce but if you're free now, I'll tell you everything whilst I'm waiting to hear about my brother and Kate. Will you wait with me, Dave, Penelope, Spencer and Matt?"

"Sure I will. Doesn't he want to be here?"

"Doesn't want anything to do with his baby, not now, not ever. He's even trying to deny paternity. But I'll tell you everything whilst we wait. Derek, Aaron, J.J and Will are all gonna be with Kate. Aaron, J.J and Will cos they've already been through it with the birth of their own sons, especially J.J, and Derek cos he's so tough, he can take anything and he's such a good friend to Kate."

"You don't mind do you Savannah honey?"

"Course not Morgan baby. You go be with Kate. Mind if I just nip in to say a quick hi to her first?"

"Course, J.J's changing in the bathroom in there but go right in and thanks for sorting it so you can be here and be with Meg."

"It's my pleasure Derek honey."

Savannah went into the room where she spent a few minutes before emerging.

"She's saying she's feeling something guys."

"We'd best get in there then. First…..Meg I promise that as soon as he's ready, me, Will and Morgan will bring your new brother to you okay? You okay waiting with Dave, Matt, Spencer, Savannah and Garcia?"

"Yeah, thank you Aaron, Will, and Derek. Oh Savannah, meet the new god dad of both me and my new baby brother….." she pointed to Aaron.

"Congratulations Aaron. Whose your god mom, Meg?"

"Penelope."

"So you'll have 3 god children Penelope? Congratulations."

"Actually she'll have 4. J.J's pregnant Savannah. Henry will be a big brother in about 8 months. Maybe 7…"

"Really Will?"

"Yeah. Really. I'm gonna be a dad again. J.J a mom again and Henry's gonna be a big brother. He really can't wait. He's already talking to J.J's stomach, talking to his new brother or sister, telling them things."

"Aw so cute. He'll make a wonderful big brother, just like I know, Meg, you'll make your new brother, such a wonderful big sister…."

"Thanks Savannah. Thanks Aaron, And congratulations again Will. You'll make a wonderful father again. Henry will make an awesome big brother. Oh and although I never told Kate, I already knew but didn't say anything when you told us earlier. Henry had told me a couple of weeks ago. He was so happy and so excited when he told me but I promised him I'd keep it a secret til you guys decided to tell others. In fact when my brother is born, mind if I call him and Jack Aaron at your place to tell them the awesome news myself? And mind if I send a picture to Sean's cell of my new brother so Jack and Henry can see him?"

"Course Meg, all that is fine with me."

"It's fine with us Meg. And thanks."

"Hey Dave, I got an awesome idea. When you go shopping for Kate's baby tomorrow, could you get Henry a cool t-shirt that says something like I'm gonna be a big brother?"

"Course. That's a great idea Meg. Sure, in fact I know where we can get t-shirts like that. He'll love it."

"Thanks Meg. We didn't think of that. Henry will love that. Dave you'd best two, he'll be wearing it all the time."

"Sure J.J. No problem. I'll even get a couple in the next size up just in case he grows and outgrows the size I'll buy for him now. But thanks for the idea Meg. Sure."

"But will you let me give him them?"

"Most definitely Meg."

"Thanks. You guys best go in now but I'll be waiting for news and for my new brother okay?"

"Sure Meg. Thanks though. You'll certainly make one brilliant wonderful big sister. Your brother will be one lucky boy to have a sister like you and mom like Kate."

"Thanks Aaron. I really can't wait. Oh me and Kate were just talking and we've decided on a name for him but we'll wait to tell you and everyone after he's born."

"Whatever name it is, I'm sure it's perfect Meg."

"It is, we've even decided on a middle name which is perfect. Everyone will think its perfect too."

"I'm sure we'll all agree when we hear his name Meg. So you gonna be okay waiting wise?"

"Sure. I'll be fine. Thanks Aaron, guys. Please look after Kate and my new baby brother?"

"Promise Meg. They'll both be fine and as soon as he's ready, I promise I'll bring him to see you, his new big sister and as soon as Kate's finished and ready, you can come back to the room, promise, okay?"

"Sure and I know cos of Jack, you always keep every promise you make Aaron. I'll be waiting…"

Meg, Dave, Matt, Garcia, Savannah and Spencer went off towards the nearby waiting room whilst Aaron, Morgan, and Will went back into the room to find J.J talking to Kate.

Just then the doctor and nurse, along with a second nurse and another doctor came towards the room carrying supplies, including a baby warmer, etc.

"Don't worry most are just in case but we always say better safe than sorry right? This is Dr Andrews. He's the head paediatrician here. After the baby is born, Dr Andrews and Jess, being the trained paediatric nurse, will check him over and make sure he's fine and if he needs anything, then he's in the best hands. Like with every birth here, we got neonatology on standby just in case he needs to be admitted. And Dr Andrews already has paediatrics on standby and a cot upstairs in paediatrics ready just in case he needs any treatment and needs admitting to the paediatric ward. But it's all just in case. Otherwise hopefully it'll go okay. We got Dr Sprite, the anaesthesiologist who gave you the epidural and a surgeon on standby with a O.R on standby just in case we need to get you into emergency surgery for and emergency caesarean. But it's all routine and all just in case. We have to cover every basis with every newborn and birth but I don't anticipate any problems with you and your son Kate but we've got everything set up and ready just in case."

"Thanks. I've started to feel things beginning to move but so far no pressure."

"Sure. Means we still got time to set up everything here."

"Aaron when it happens, will you be on my left side, Derek, you my right, so I'm holding a hand each, Will you be next to Aaron by my head, J.J, you next to Derek by my head so the 2 of you can be my support? I've had to read up a lot and I've talked to my obstetrician."

"Talking of obstetrician Kate, he's had to go on a emergency call but as you're here and in the best hands, he's not too worried but we can always reach him if need be."

"Sure, no problem. I know I'm in the best hands here anyway."

"Sure Kate. That's a perfect plan."

The 4 of them got into positions around Kate as the doctors and both nurses set up everything.

After about half an hour of waiting, Kate suddenly spoke out.

"I feel pressure…and the contractions are only a minute apart."

Dr Smith and a nurse checked between Kate's legs.

"Your ready. Okay legs up in these stirrups, guys take her hands and maybe sit her up? Will, J.J, you guys support her back and let her lean into you? Kate even though you've had all the pain meds and epidural we can give you, it will still hurt. But just breathe and don't push til I tell you okay? On each contraction, I'll need you to take a deep breath and to push as hard as you can and don't stop pushing til we say okay? It'll be tough but we're sure you can make it. Let's bring your son into this world Kate….."

They quickly prepared Kate, pushing her gown right up to around her waist, exposing her midriff and below to the whole room as they helped get her feet into the stirrups and Aaron the guys helped sit her up. Aaron took hold of her right hand in his right hand and kept his left hand on her back whilst Morgan did the same taking her left hand in his and putting his right hand on her back whilst Will stood by her head behind her next to Aaron and J.J did the same next to Derek.

"Your gonna do great Kate. Just squeeze my hand as hard as you want every time okay?"

"Yeah Kate, you're gonna do fine. And squeeze my hand as hard as you want. There's no way you can hurt me."

"And scream whatever and however loud you want. Haley did scream and shout a lot. Will, me, J.J and Morgan will all talk you through it. Just remember your Lamaze classes and breathe okay?"

By now Kate was breathing heavy and panting. Once everyone was in position and ready, the birth began but it would take a little time. Kate screamed so much and struggled. Aaron was brilliant and not only let her squeeze his hand as hard as she wanted and needed but talked her through it all and talked her through the breathing, just like he'd done with Haley. Morgan was just as good and supportive and Kate did squeeze his hand as hard as she could each time. Will and J.J were both really good and talked to her, let her lean into them and supported her back and helped talk her through. It took a couple of long hours and things moved slowly and it did take so much out of Kate but finally her new son was born. The minute they heard him crying, everyone sighed with relief. He was wrapped in a blanket and, still covered in everything from the birth, handed to Kate, his umbilical cord still intact.

"Congratulations Kate, you have a son."

Kate stared down and smiled at the new baby boy in her arms she'd just spent 2 hours delivering and bringing into this world. Her eyes lit up and she was smiling so much.

"Anyone wanna do the honours and cut the cord?"

"Aaron, as you're his god dad and you've been so good, would you?"

"You'd really let me do that honour? I remember doing it for Jack. It's so special…"

"Yeah, please. You will be like a dad to him and he is your god son…"

Jess and the whole room smiled as Aaron proudly took the offered scissors and did the great honour as he proudly cut the baby's umbilical cord, finally separating him from his mom. Only a few minutes later, Jess and Dr Andrews took the baby aside to clean it up and check it over. Whilst they were doing that, things suddenly turned for Kate and, as she was laid back down, she blacked out and lost consciousness.

"Kate? Doc, something's wrong!"

"Kate! Wake up! Doc please help her!"

Dr Andrews immediately jumped up and checked on Kate, the other nurse helping him as she pressed the emergency button to alert and get help.

"She's not breathing guys. Let's get CPR going Lisa!" He immediately pulled off her gown, revealing her bra before he began pumping on her chest as the nurse placed a breathing mask over Kate's face and breathed for her.

Two other doctors and two other nurses ran into the room and, as Aaron and the 3 others moved aside, the 3 doctors and nurses worked quickly on Kate, bagging and breathing for her and shocking her heart. They managed to quickly revive her but it was a scary minute for everyone, especially Aaron, J.J, Will and Morgan as they stood on helplessly looking on worried. They all breathed a sigh of relief as they heard Kate take a gasp of air and she opened her eyes.

"She's back guys. Kate? Can you hear me?"

Kate was confused as she came around.

"What happened?"

"You're okay. We lost you for a minute but we got you back. How you feeling?"

"Tired, and my chest hurts a little like someone punched me."

"That's the shock we had to give to your heart to get it restarted. You collapsed unconscious. Seems the birth took everything from you and put a little strain on your heart. We'll put you on an ECG to monitor you heart but we got you back for now. But you gave us a scare there Kate."

"Why'd she collapse doc?"

"It was a long birth and she's only a petite woman, no offence Kate, with a small body frame and the birth obviously took a lot out of her body, too much in fact. Kate even though you should rest, you still need to deliver the placenta. Now we got you back we can concentrate on that but it's important you deliver it and don't retain it. But compared to the birth, it's really easy. We'll put the ECG on you then deliver the placenta then it's over. You'll need a few stitches and patching and cleaning up but that's all."

"Sure, thanks doc. Where's my son? Is he okay?"

"Your son is fine Kate. Doing great. Heart and lungs are fine. All 10 fingers and 10 toes accounted for, all signs look good. As far as I can see and tell, he's perfect, in every way. You wanna hold him again? We've cleaned him up, put a diaper on and he's ready. And for a newborn, he seems happy and quiet and content. Aren't you little man?" Dr Andrews smiled down at Kate's new baby son as he lay on the examination table.


	6. Chapter 6

"Give him to Aaron, he is the god father of my new son. Aaron, you wanna hold your new god son?"

"Love to Kate."

"Here Aaron, you picked out a name for him yet Kate?"

"Yeah but I'm waiting til later before me and Meg announce it to everyone together. It has special meaning for at least one of them and the middle name is special to the other guys."

"I bet whatever name you've chosen is perfect Kate. Here Aaron, your new god son….."

Aaron proudly and gently took the baby Jess held and cradled him in his arms. To him, in his big hands, and his long arms, the baby seemed tiny, just like his own son Jack had when he'd been born. Aaron cradled him in his right arm and went to stroke the dark coils of hair on his tiny head when the baby reached up and, with both his tiny hands and minute fingers, grabbed Aaron's pinky finger and held on tight. Aaron couldn't help but smile and feel like he'd had when Jack had done that when he'd first held his new born son. Everyone smiled and watched in amazement as the baby took hold of Aaron pinky finger and Aaron just stood there as the baby held on and stared up at him smiling.

"Welcome to the world little man. I'm your god dad."

Almost instinctively and without thinking, Aaron lifted him up and lowered his head and kissed the baby on his head before cooing at him. Jess could see he was like he'd been with a new born Jack but it still amazed her. Everyone else just watched in amazement as Aaron was like a new dad and was holding his son for the first time. Morgan, Will, J.J and Kate had never Aaron like this before. The only person in the room who had was Jess, who'd seen him like it when he'd first been handed his son after Haley gave birth to their son.

"Hey Kate, you mind if I have a hold? I promise I won't drop him."

"Course Derek, you guys too J.J, Will, and then let Aaron take him in with you guys to see Meg okay? But let Aaron carry him as the new god dad."

"Sure, thanks Kate."

Morgan very carefully took Kate's son from Aaron and cradled him in his strong arms. The others just watched as Morgan cooed and the baby grabbed his pinky and Morgan simply smiled and stared back down at the tiny baby in his arms.

Aaron and J.J both remembered when J.J had visited the BAU after having Henry and before returning from maternity leave and had proudly held Henry and even given him a bottle and fed him. Even then he'd looked like such a natural dad. And he looked like it again as he proudly held Kate's new son.

"Hey little man, I'm your Uncle Derek, the guy can rely on to protect you. Welcome to the world little man."

"J.J, as you are the other mom in this room, you want a hold next?" Morgan took his eyes off the baby and looked at J.J before being very careful to hand him to her. J.J cooed and proudly held the baby as Will smiled and looked on at his wife showing her wonderful motherly side.

"Hey buddy, I'm your Aunt J.J. Welcome to the world. Will honey, you want a hold?"

"I'd love that J.J."

Everyone else watched as Will showed his great fatherly side and took hold of the baby and held him in his arms, cooing and smiling at him, even letting him grab his pinky.

"Hey little man. I'm your Uncle Will. Welcome to the world little guy. We'll let your wonderful god dad bring you to see your new big sister and meet the rest of the guys. Aaron?" Will carefully handed the baby to Aaron, who again proudly and carefully cradled him in his big arms and big hands.

"Hey buddy. Ready to meet your big sister, your god mother and some of the others who'll be in your life? That okay with you Kate if we take him to meet Meg and the others? Meg will of course get first look and hold."

"Course Aaron, they have been waiting."

"J.J you stay here with Kate, after Garcia has met her new god son I'll send her in okay Kate?"

"Sure, and thank you Aaron, Derek, Will and J.J for being here and with me and helping me bring him into this world."

"You're entirely welcome Kate. He's all worth the effort. Come on little man, there's someone whose desperate to meet her baby brother…we'll back soon okay Kate?"

"Sure, thanks Aaron."

With Morgan and Will walking ahead to clear the way and open any doors, the 3 men headed out, Aaron being very careful and holding his new god son safely in his arms.

The others were waiting in the waiting room when there was a knock on the door and Morgan's head appeared.

"Hey guys. Hey Meg, there's someone who wants to meet you…" Morgan and Will held open the doors as Aaron carried his new god son into the waiting room, feeling like a really proud dad.

"Meg, meet your new baby brother. Hey buddy, meet your big sister. This is Meg." Aaron carefully bent down to Meg's level so she could see her new brother "You want a hold Meg? As big sister?"

"Can I? You sure I won't hurt him? He's so tiny and delicate."

"No, just keep supporting his head and hold under his body like this…" Aaron handed him to Meg, who sat down to hold her brother, and he helped and showed her how to safely hold her new brother and support him, especially his head. Meg was speechless and was smiling widely down at her new brother, feeling so proud. She kissed his head, feeling like the proudest sister in the world.

"Hey little guy. I'm Meg, I'm your big sister. I'm the one who'll be teaching you so much stuff. Aaron how's Kate doing? There was some commotion outside a few minutes ago and we got worried." Meg looked up as Aaron stood smiling down at her and her new brother.

"She's okay. Delivering the placenta now but the birth was hard on her. She did collapse but the docs managed to revive her and she's fine now but the birth had taken everything out of her and put a lot of strain on her small body but she's fine now and she'll be fine. That's the commotion you heard, they had to press the emergency button and get other docs and nurses in to help."

"But she's okay now?"

"Yeah. Fine."

"And is he gonna be okay? He looks perfect to me."

"He is perfect. The head paediatrician and Jess, whose a trained paediatric nurse, checked him all over and pronounced him completely healthy and perfect. 10 fingers, 10 toes. He's perfect and healthy and will be fine. How's it feel to finally be a big sister and to meet your new baby brother Meg?"

"He's amazing Aaron. I feel like the proudest sister in the world. He's so cute and yet so small I'm still afraid I'll hurt him or drop him. Can you take him again? I think he's safer in your hands."

"You can't hurt or drop him Meg but sure."

"Then can I take a pic of you and my brother and send it to Markayla and to Sean so he can show it to the 2 boys?"

"I'd love that Meg."

Aaron crouched down and carefully took hold of his new god son again and sat down in the seat next to Meg as she grabbed her cell phone, stood up and took a beautiful photo of Aaron not only cradling her new brother in his big arms but of him smiling down at him and looking like a proud father. Then she took another one, this time of a close up of her new baby brother.

"Mind if I call Sean and tell the 3 of them at the same time now that Jack and Henry are back from school Aaron?"

"Sure Meg. You got the number?"

"Yeah."

Meg dialled into her cell phone "Hey Sean, hi, yeah, it's me Meg, are Jack and Henry there? Can you put it on speaker? I wanna tell you all together. Hey Jack man, Henry dude! Guess what guys! I'm a big sister. You've so gotta meet my baby brother. He's so awesome! So tiny but so cute! Yeah! You gotta see your dad with him Jack. He looks just like a proud dad, a proud god dad. Yeah, he's not only the god dad to my brother but to me too. He finally agreed. Yeah man. It's awesome! I'm so happy. Got a couple of photos I'll send in a minute to Sean's cell so you guys can all see both my new brother and your dad Jack holding him. Awesome dude. Hang on a sec. Hey Aaron, would it be okay if Sean bought the boys now? They really wanna see my brother….."

"It's fine with me Meg."

"Hear that guys? Cool. See you guys soon. I gotta go now cos I so gotta call Markayla. Yeah? Awesome dudes. See you all soon. Thanks though. Bye guys." Meg was so happy as she hung up and sent the 2 photos she'd taken to Sean's cell before sending the 2 photos to Markayla as the others just watched her. Almost instantly Meg's cell rang and she was so happy as she stood chatting to her best friend.

"Aaron, can Markayla and her mom come? Markayla's been desperate to meet my new brother and she's my best friend."

"Course Meg."

"Aaron says its fine Markayla. Sure. See you guys soon. Oh Jack, Henry and Sean are coming here too."

After Meg had happily finished the very happy phone call to her best friend, she stood there smiling down at her baby brother in Aaron's arms.

"Hey Garcia, as you're the god mom, you wanna meet your new god son?" Aaron stood up.

"Hey buddy, meet Penelope Garcia, you god mother…" Aaron carefully handed him to Garcia, who proudly held her new god son and cooed down at him and began talking baby talk to him.

"Whose next guys?" Garcia finally looked up at the others.

"Spencer, as you're the other god dad in this room, albeit Henry's god dad, why don't you?"

"Are you sure I won't drop him guys? He's so tiny, just like Henry was." Spencer proudly and carefully took him from Garcia and held him.

"Hey little man, Welcome to the world. I'm your Uncle Spencer. If you ever need to know anything about anything, I'm the person who can help okay? I do have an IQ of 187. I can tell you anything I've read in any book. I can certainly help you with any homework little man."

Everyone just watched and smiled as Spencer happily and proudly held and talked to the baby.

"Rossi, you want a hold?" Spencer looked up at Dave, who nodded before happily and proudly taking him in his arms.

"Hey kiddo, I'm your Uncle Dave, the guy with all the money. I can afford to buy you anything you need or want. I'll buy you your first car when your ready."

"Dave that's not for probably near 15 or 20 years yet…"

"Never hurts to plan ahead Aaron…"

"That's if your alive by then old man…." Everyone knew how Dave hated being referred to as old and cringed as Spencer blurted out the words. But with the baby in his arms he couldn't get or stay angry and just ignored what Spencer had said and looked back down at the baby.

"Don't listen to him kiddo. I'll make sure money wise you're all set up and can go to whatever college and university you want okay kIddo? But welcome to the world little man. Here's your Uncle Matt. Matt? You want a hold?" Dave looked at Matt.

"I'd love that Dave. Thanks."

They all watched as Matt took careful hold of the new baby and cradled him in his arms, cooing down at him and smiling.

"Hey little man, I'm your Uncle Matt. I'm the guy with all the contacts to get you into the FBI if you want. Or a ride on the jet. Welcome to the world kiddo."

"Hey Garcia, I said I'd send you in to Kate after you'd met your god son. J.J's in there. Kate's gotta have a few stitches and get cleaned up but you can go in to keep her company."

"Sure Hotch." Garcia left the room to head back to Kate's room.


	7. Chapter 7

The others were still there, Aaron again holding his god son, when there was another commotion outside the room and the emergency call went out. They heard 'Room 6' and the words 'code red' and knew it wasn't good if it was code red. Aaron knew he couldn't leave with him holding the baby and looked at Dave and the others.. Meg looked up at Aaron and the others remaining in the room and looked really worried.

"Isn't room 6 Kate's room Aaron?"

"Yeah, Dave, Matt, Morgan, I can't leave him and Meg. Go see what's wrong. Make sure Kate's okay will you? I gotta stay here."

"Sure Aaron, come on guys."

Dave, Morgan and Matt rushed out to see what was wrong and rushed into Kate's room to be horrified to see Kate crashing on the bed, bleeding heavily and the doctors and nurses struggling to try and revive her and stop the bleeding.

"She needs the O.R stat!"

"We need a pulse first! Paddles! Charge to 360! We gotta get her heart started now!"

"What happened guys?"

"She just crashed again Dave!"

They saw Garcia and J.J standing at the side looking on helplessly.

"She's haemorrhaging guys!"

"I got nothing on the monitors!"

"Hang 2 more units! She needs volume NOW!"

"Right on it doctor."

"Another round of epi. We gotta get her heart started. How long's it been?"

"2 minutes so far."

"CLEAR!"

Dave, Morgan, Matt, J.J and Garcia all looked on shocked and horrified as the doctors and nurses did their best but couldn't revive her as she kept bleeding out. After a few more minutes, all they could all hear was the whine of the machine that indicated no heartbeat and death.

"Time of death, 16.27. I'm sorry guys, we did our best but we couldn't save her. Where's her baby?"

"In the waiting room with his god dad, Meg and the others. What happened? She was fine a minute ago…." J.J was crying.

"She started haemorrhaging badly after delivering the placenta from her uterus. She'd lost a couple of units within seconds and crashed. We couldn't stop the bleeding. Seems she might have torn quite badly inside and we couldn't tell or see. I'm so sorry guys. We couldn't do anything for her. She's dead. Who wants to break the news to the others?"

All the doctors and nurses in the room looked as shocked as Dave, Matt, Morgan, Garcia and J.J. Jess was crying.

"We will doc. Although I don't know what we're gonna tell Meg. Kate was her life."

"Again we are so sorry guys. We honestly did everything we could but she was bleeding too much, we couldn't stop it, she was pouring blood as you could see. We gave her blood tranfusions, recirculating blood, epi, revival meds, shocked her heart, did CPR, everything. We honestly tried our best but we couldn't save her."

The doctors were devastated to have to lose their patient.

"Can you clean her up and get her sorted so Meg can at least come in guys?" Dave found it hard to speak but the nurses just nodded and got busy trying their best to clean her up for Meg's sake as the 5 of them left the room. Garcia and J.J were sobbing against each other. Morgan and Matt stood consoling them as Dave, with tears in his eyes, headed to the waiting room, not wanting to have to be the one to give this news but knew he had to. The second he walked in and they saw his face, they knew it wasn't good.

"Dave? What happened?"

"Is Kate okay Dave? Please tell me she's okay?"

"Meg, this is gonna be so hard. Aaron, it's not good. She started haemorrhaging after delivering the placenta. She was pouring blood by the time we reached the room and she wasn't even breathing. The doctors did their best Meg, they couldn't stop the bleeding, they gave her blood transfusions, shocked her heart so many times, did CPR, gave her every medicine they could but they couldn't get her heart restarted and couldn't stop the bleeding."

"NO!" Meg began to cry against Aaron, who had his free arm around her as he sat beside her.

"I'm so sorry Meg, guys, but Kate is dead. J.J and Garcia are outside crying. Matt and Morgan are consoling them now.

Will rushed out of the room to be with his wife.

"J.J! I just heard!"

J.J let go of Matt and ran into Will's arms and he stood holding her, tears down his own face.

"She's dead Will! Kate's dead!"

"I know J.J. I just can't believe it!"

Back in the waiting room, Meg was distraught.

"How can Kate be dead Dave? She was fine when I last saw her and that was only a couple of hours ago. She was fine when you guys bought my brother in here a few minutes ago! She's not dead! Your lying! Tell me she's okay please Dave? She has to be!"

"I'm so sorry Meg, but she is dead. I wish there was something I could do or say to bring her back but there isn't. She started bleeding and haemorrhaging badly after we left the room and there was absolutely nothing any of the doctors could do. They tried everything, every medicine, shocking her heart, giving her loads of blood, even giving her adrenaline injections straight into her heart, but nothing was working. She was losing more blood faster than they could get into her. She crashed and fell unconscious and was already without a heartbeat and wasn't breathing when me, Matt and Morgan ran in there. They worked on her for over 15 minutes Meg, but there was nothing they could do. They couldn't stop the bleeding, they couldn't get blood into her fast enough, they couldn't restart her heart or get her breathing again. They honestly tried everything they could but nothing worked and I'm so sorry. We're all devastated really but it's gotta be a hundred times worse for you. I really don't know what else I can say Meg."

"Dave will you hold onto the baby a minute?" Meg collapsed into a flood of tears against Aaron as he sat with his arm around her. Dave quickly took the baby so Aaron could wrap both arms around Meg and do his best to comfort her. Aaron had tears of his own running down his face, but he stayed strong for Meg.

"Dave, can you call Sean back, tell him not to come? At least not today. I'll call them later to explain but tell him even if he's on his way to turn and go home? Tell him to tell the boys Kate's really tired and can't see anyone and the baby is sleeping okay? Just not this for now? And get hold of Markayla's mom?"

"Sure Aaron. I'll get a nurse to take this little guy to the nursery for a while and they can make sure he's okay."

"Thanks Dave. Appreciate it."

Spencer sat down in the chair on the other side of Meg and tried his best to help Aaron comfort Meg as she sat with her arms wrapped around Aaron's chest, sobbing heavily into his chest, unable to stop Dave took the baby out of the waiting room to the nurses station a few feet away.

"Hi, can someone take this little guy to the nursery, settle him in and maybe give him a bottle and make sure he's okay for now? I'm not sure what we're gonna do. But we'll make sure he's got someplace to go but right now, he's best being looked after by you guys."

"Sure Agent Rossi. Come on little guy. Let's go meet some new friends of yours and see about getting you a bed and something to eat okay?" The nurse took the baby, who, luckily for everyone, was now asleep, tired from being born and everything new. Dave quickly got on his cell and called Sean.

"Hey Dave, we're just about to leave. I had to wait to wait for some laundry to finish."

"Sean, Aaron says don't come. Stay at home. Tell the boys Kate's really tired and the baby is sleeping but they can't come, not right now. Something's happened."

"What's wrong Dave? What's happened? The baby okay?"

"The baby is fine Sean. It's Kate. She started haemorrhaging, crashed and died just now. Please, for the boys' sIake? Keep them at home? Don't tell them Kate's dead, not just yet. We're all still trying to absorb the news ourselves. Meg's devastated as you can imagine. None of us can believe it."

"Kate? She can't be Dave! She was fine as far as Meg and everyone knew 15 minutes ago."

"I'm sorry Sean but she is and she's never coming back. Her son is fine and we've had a nurse take him to the nursery. But Kate's gone, she's dead."

" _Uncle Sean? What's happened to Aunt Kate? Is she okay?_ "

"Dave you want me to tell them that story?"

"Yeah, can you, just so they have a reason for you guys not coming."

"Sure but I can't believe it Dave. She's really D…."

"Yeah she is. Listen I gotta go, I gotta call Markayla's mom, stop them from coming too. But thanks Sean. Aaron will call you guys later but you know you can call me anytime okay?"

"Sure, thanks Dave. I can't believe it."

"Neither can we Sean. But thanks."

"No problem."

" _Uncle Sean? What's wrong?_ "

"Kate's really tired guys. She's sleeping right now and can't have visitors. The baby is really tired and he's sleeping too. Dave says it's best we don't go right now. We're better going tomorrow okay? Thanks Dave. Tell Aaron I'll speak to him later."

"Sure, thanks Sean. Appreciate it. So does Aaron."

"No problem."

Dave next called Markayla's mom.

"Hey is this Caroline Davis, Markayla's mom?"

"Yeah."

"This is David Rossi, you remember me? I'm on the BAU team Kate used to be on? We helped find Meg and Markayla when they were kidnapped and you met me and my fellow BAU agent, Agent Jareau?"

"Oh yeah, hi Agent Rossi. We're just about to leave to come see the baby. Meg called Markayla about 20 minutes ago."

"Yeah I know. Listen you guys can't come. Not right now. Kate's dead. She haemorrhaged badly and died just now."

"She's dead?"

"Yeah, I'm real sorry. It's still a shock to us all. The baby's fine and has been taken to the nursery for now but Kate's dead Caroline. You and Markayla need to stay at home."

"Oh my god! Of course Agent Rossi."

"Dave please. And thanks. I'll call you again when you can maybe come see the baby and Meg But right now, you guys are best staying where you are at home. It's all just happened."

" _Mom? Kate's dead?_ "

"Yeah sweetie. She's dead. The baby is fine but Kate's died. We can't go to the hospital now after all. Not right now okay?"

" _Sure. How's Meg?_ "

"Tell her Meg's devastated like to be expected but that we're here for her. We'll make sure she's okay. The baby too."

"Where's Chris? I know about him leaving Kate and Meg and the baby and everything. Meg told Markayla and me after it happened but he's still should be there for Meg and legally he's the baby's father, no matter what he says."

"I know that but right now I don't know. I gotta call him in a minute to tell him and figure out what he wants to do. Legally he's still next of kin and married to Kate and is still Meg's legal guardian."

After finishing the hard call with Caroline, Dave called Chris.

"Hey Dave, what's up?"

"Hey Chris, listen I know all about you leaving Kate and not wanting to be the baby's dad but that's not why I'm calling. I'm not bothered about any of that right now. But you need to come to Trinity General. We bought Kate here when she went into labour."

"Dave I'm not interested in being the dad and I don't wanna know the baby. Kate agreed I didn't have to be there."

"Things have changed Chris, REALLY changed. Kate had the baby and it's a boy. He's fine and healthy and currently in the nursery being looked after."

"You called me to tell me I technically have a son Dave?"

"Yeah, that and to tell you, you really need to come here. Something's happened to Kate Chris."

"So? We're getting divorced. I don't love her anymore Dave. She knows that. Why do I need to be there?"

"Cos your still Meg's legal guardian and next of kin to Kate. Legally you guys are still married so you need to be here. At least for Meg. Kate's dead Chris. So please no matter what you think of not wanting to be the baby's dad, not loving Kate or anything else. You NEED to come here. Please? None of us care right now about what's happened between you and Kate. Or anything that's happened. But legally your still Meg's legal guardian and still Kate's husband and next of kin. And Meg needs you."

"She's dead Dave? What happened?"

"She had a hard long birth and it took a lot out of her. She collapsed once after giving birth, but they got her back pretty easily. But whilst most of us were in the waiting room with the baby, Kate delivered the placenta but then apparently started haemorrhaging badly. They couldn't stop her pouring blood. She collapsed and, although they tried everything and shocked her heart, gave her blood and everything they could, they couldn't get her back. They worked hard for probably a good 20 odd minutes but she wouldn't stop bleeding and they couldn't restart her heart and get her breathing again. She died about 5 minutes ago Chris. Now you may not care about Kate but Meg's different. As you can imagine, she's devastated. She needs you here and you need to come to sort out paperwork and everything else for Kate. And decide what you want to do with her body, what you wanna do about Meg, she is still legally your child and responsibility and although you may not love Kate, I'm sure you still love Meg. And you do need to decide, as the baby's father, even if you don't want to be his dad, legally you still are right now anyway, what you wanna do about the baby. But you need to come here now okay? At least for Meg and to sign papers?"

"I'm on my way Dave. How is Meg?"

"She can't stop crying. Once the nurses have cleaned Kate up, we'll let her go in and say goodbye and see Kate but as you can imagine, Meg's devastated Chris."

"I'm on my way Dave. I can be there in say 20 minutes, but the last time Meg saw me, she yelled at me that she hated me and never wanted to see me again but I'm coming anyway. She's still my kid and I still love her, no matter what she thinks or says. I'll be there soon Dave. But I just can't believe it. She's dead? Kate's really dead?" Chris sounded as shocked as everyone else felt.

"Yeah I'm so sorry Chris and I'm so sorry to have to be the one to tell you this."

"You know it's his fault right?"

"Whose fault? It's no one's fault really."

"It's his fault. I'll really never want to know or see him after this."

"Who are you talking about Chris?" Dave had to ask but he knew deep down inside who Chris was probably trying to blame, the most innocent and helpless one out of everyone.

"That baby. HIM. If she'd never had him, she'd still be alive. Meg would still have her as her mom. HE wouldn't have split up our family. I'd never had had to leave. Everything's HIS fault Dave. That bastard kid she had."

"You're blaming the baby Chris for everything?"

"Yeah, if she'd never got pregnant, I never wanted a kid of our own, I just pretended and put up with it, we'd still be together, we wouldn't have fought, I wouldn't have been forced to cheat, a man has needs and with her pregnant she wasn't fulfilling them, I wouldn't have had anything to blame her for, I wouldn't have had the stress I did. I wouldn't have left. I only did cos we fought and cos I didn't want to be that baby's father. It was either leave or be forced into a role I didn't want, me and Kate would still be together, Meg would still have a family, she's the only innocent one in this whole mess Dave, Kate wouldn't have had to give birth and therefore she'd never have been there at the hospital and she'd never have had any of the problems and started bleeding and she'd never have died. It's his fault Dave. I don't wanna know the kid who killed my wife. She's still my wife. We never got divorced."

"How can you blame an innocent baby for everything that happened Chris?"

"Cos it's his fault. I'll come, sign papers, come say goodbye to Kate, come for Meg and be there for her but I don't want anything to do with him. As far as I'm concerned not only is he not my kid but he doesn't exist and never will okay? I'm coming for Kate and Meg and cos I have to but I don't want anything to do with him, that kid whose the reason Kate's dead okay Dave? I don't care what any of you guys say or think about me. Meg still needs me. She's still my kid. The only kid I have. Kate's still my wife, legally. We never got divorced."

Dave couldn't believe what he was hearing. Chris was blaming an innocent baby for all his troubles, their family breaking up, Chris leaving and Kate dying but he didn't have the heart or energy at that point to argue and fight and right now Chris needed to be at the hospital so Dave and everyone would have to put up with him. They'd figure out what to do with Kate's baby and with Meg after they'd had to put up with and deal with Chris.

"Chris not now okay? Just come and we can talk about anything later okay? You don't have to see or hear anything about the baby but Meg needs you and you'll wanna say goodbye to Kate and plus as her husband and next of kin, you have to deal with everything and sign papers. I'm not gonna argue with you now so just come okay? But please don't argue and start throwing blame at the baby when you're here? Do it after you leave and you've been here okay? Til then bite your tongue a bit?"

"Sure, whatever Dave." Chris hung up on Dave, who went to tell the others he was coming.

"Hey Matt, can I have a word a minute?" Dave called Matt over. Matt hadn't been crying but he was still shocked and was staying strong for the others.

"What's up Dave?"

"I've just had to call Chris and he's on his way. Legally he needs to be here. He's still married to Kate, still next of kin and still legally Meg's legal guardian but everyone needs to be warned now that whilst he's coming to say goodbye to Kate, coming to be here for Meg and coming to sign papers and deal with stuff in terms of Kate and Meg, he doesn't want anything to do with the baby and, worst of all, he's blaming the baby for everything. Including Kate dying. But whilst Chris is here, we all have to just put up with him, not argue or anything and just let him be? I've asked him to bite his tongue and not say anything in terms of blaming anyone, especially the baby and I think he will but he doesn't want anything to do with the baby, not now, not ever. Meg's his only kid. He'll be here in about 20 minutes. Can you tell them?" Dave nodded at J.J, Will, Garcia and Morgan "I gotta go tell Aaron, Spencer and Meg he's at least coming. Sean and Caroline, Markayla's mom, both know. They'll not be coming. Jack and Henry don't know, not just yet. Aaron asked they not be told, so Sean told them the reason they can't come is cos Kate's really tired and so is the baby. But Markayla knows, she heard from her mom. You tell them if I go tell Aaron, Spencer and Meg Chris is coming?"

"Sure Dave, no problem. He's really blaming the baby for Kate dying?"

"Yeah, sadly for us he is. And for their family breaking up. Even him cheating if you can believe that. He never wanted to be a dad and only left cos Kate was gonna have the baby and he didn't want to be the dad. It was either leave or stay and be forced to be the dad to a baby he didn't want to be a dad to. But for now whilst he's here, let's not argue and fight with him okay? Let him just come for Meg, Kate and papers?"

"Sure Dave."

"And whilst they can hear about him blaming the baby and whatnot, make sure they won't argue and fight with Chris for now either?"

"Sure, I'll make sure not only they know but Morgan's kept on a short leash Dave."

"Thanks Matt. Appreciate it."

Whilst Matt went to talk to the others, Dave went into the waiting room where Aaron and Spencer were still trying their best to console a sobbing Meg.

"I called Sean Aaron. Told him. He told the boys Kate and the baby are sleeping and real tired. I called Caroline, Markayla's mom, she and Markayla know, Markayla heard it from her mom. They'll all stay where they are. Luckily no one had left their homes for now."

"Thanks Dave. Appreciate it. There's something else isn't there? You've had to call Chris haven't you? I can tell."

"Yeah and he's coming for Kate and for you Meg."

"I don't wanna see him Dave. I hate him." Meg stopped crying and lifted her head off of Aaron's upper chest, where she'd left his shirt wet from her tears but Aaron didn't even notice or care about his wet shirt.

"You may hate him right now Meg, but he has raised you along with Kate since you were a baby and he's still your uncle. And legally he's still your legal guardian, still Kate's next of kin and still Kate's husband. He has to be here. He'll be here in about 20 minutes okay?"

"I don't wanna see him Dave. He broke up our family. He doesn't want to know my brother, he even blames my baby brother for breaking up his family. He's been cheating on Kate, I hate him for what he's done. As far as I'm concerned, Kate's my only family. Chris was only married to her. He's only my uncle cos he was married to Kate, he's not my blood and never will be."

"But he's still been like a dad to you Meg. Surely you still love him really? You may be angry and upset right now and that's understandable but, at least for Kate and the baby's sake, forget what's happened for now in terms of Chris leaving Kate and you hating him? He's still your uncle, he's still the man whose raised you with Kate since you were an infant, he still loves you, you still love him really."

"I told him the last time I saw him that I didn't ever wanna see him again, that I hated him and that as far as I was concerned, Kate's my only family, her and the baby. All that is still true. Can I go see Kate? I need to see her. And where's my brother? He's okay isn't he?"

"Your brother is fine Meg. Don't worry about him. A nurse took him to the nursery down the hall where he can get some rest, he was already asleep, get settled into a cot and when he wakes up, gets a bottle of formula. They'll look after your brother for now. He'll be fine and we'll all figure out where he can go. We'll make sure he's looked after. He'll stay with one of us at least for now. One of us will take him in for sure. Chris still doesn't want to know him. In terms of Kate, the nurses are cleaning her up and getting her sorted. But as soon as she's ready, you can go in and see her for sure, say goodbye and if you want sit with her."

"Do I have to go home with Chris tonight? I don't want to but he's still my legal guardian now Kate's gone even though I still hate the bastard and he doesn't want to know his own baby, my brother, even after knowing Kate's dead. She's not coming is she? His girlfriend?"

"He didn't say anything about anyone else coming with him and I doubt he'd bring her here. As far as I know he's coming by himself. And although he's still your legal guardian, as you are 13 and if he agrees, you don't have to go home with him and live with him if you really don't want to. It'll be up to you. But at least see Chris, talk to him when he's here? Forget for now how you hate him and everything. He's still been like a dad to you for these past 13 years. Just think about that for now Meg? Please?" Dave knelt down to her level where she sat in her chair, and looked straight into her eyes with kind pleading eyes.

"Okay, I guess I'll try. So where will I go tonight? Can I stay here with my brother? He still needs me. And can I go live wherever he goes to live? He's still my brother and I don't wanna be separated from him. I'm his big sister and he still needs me. I still need him."

"We'll figure that out later Meg. Whilst he's gonna stay here tonight, it's probably best you go at least to someone's house and stay with them. But we'll figure everything out later okay? Where you and your brother will both live, who'll take care of you guys, everything okay? You don't have to worry about a thing. Promise. And sure, we'll figure out a way to keep you and your brother together. It'll all be okay Meg. Don't you worry about a thing kiddo. We got it sorted. Just concentrate on the here and now okay? Let us worry about yours and your brothers future okay? But I promise that no matter what, you'll always have us and the whole BAU family okay? I promise we won't leave you and we'll always be around okay and there for you and your brother okay? I'll go see about when you can go in and see Kate okay? You want anything? Soda? Something to eat?"

"No thanks Dave but thanks anyway. Where are the others?"

"Their just outside Meg. J.J is crying on Will and Garcia is crying on Morgan. Matt's with them and he's helping console them all. But we're all really sad and devastated but of course nothing like you."

"It's not fair. My mom and dad both died and now Kate's dead. It's not fair!" They all really felt for her. She'd already had to deal with so much loss in her young life with both her parents being killed when she was still only a baby and now her only real aunt, the woman who she loved so much and had been like a mom to her for 13 years and the person she'd loved most and been closest to was dead and there was nothing anyone could do to change that.

"I know it's not fair Meg, none of it is. Life isn't fair. Your parents should still be alive and still be your mom and dad, your aunt should still be alive, you deserve to be happy and have a family and you certainly haven't deserved to have any of what's happened in your life happen to you but always remember that no matter what, we're all here for you okay? We all really care about you and love you. Your part of our family at the BAU and always will be. Families stick together no matter what okay? If you don't want to live with Chris and if he loves you as much as we know he does and therefore gives up his legal guardianship of you so you can live where you choose or where is best for you, you can live with one of us Meg, you and your brother. I don't know where yet and we'll have to sort everything out and make some kind of plan but I promise you right now that no matter what, we'll make sure you and your brother are somewhere you'll both not only be looked after but where you'll both be happy and settled okay and, in terms of you, where you want to be. At 13 you do have a choice and a say where you live, the law says you do after you turn 10 and can decide some things for yourself. Although you're 18, your still a minor and still have to live with a parent or a guardian as the law says your too young til you turn an adult at 18 to look after yourself. But I promise that no matter what, you'll be okay and so will your brother okay?"

"Sure, thanks Dave. I just really miss Kate. It's not fair she's dead."

"We know it isn't Meg and we're so sorry but you still got all us BAU okay no matter what?"

"I know and thank you Dave."

"You're more than welcome kiddo. I'll be right back okay?"

Dave saw Aaron look at him and then look at the door, indicting he wanted to talk outside away from Meg.

"You be okay with Spencer a sec if I just have a quick word with Aaron outside? I promise he'll be right back."

"I promise I'll be right back Meg. I just need a quick word with Dave okay? But I promise you that no matter what you and your brother will be okay, okay? But Spencer, look after her a minute okay?"

"Sure Hotch. It'll be okay, everything will, promise." Both of the other men were surprised at how well Spencer, a man not known for his empathy and ability to comfort and fatherly abilities, was doing to comfort Meg and help console her. Even though he wasn't a dad of his own, Spencer clearly had the instincts and natural father ability somewhere inside that genius he was. He put his arm around Meg's shoulders as Aaron reluctantly let go of Meg, and stood up to follow Dave outside.

"I'll be right back Meg and I'll only be right outside okay?" Meg nodded at him before blowing her nose into a wad of tissues Spencer handed her as Aaron and Dave left the room.

"Dave what did Chris say exactly?"

"He's blaming the baby Aaron, for everything, including Kate dying."

"Your kidding me right? He's actually blaming an innocent baby for everything he's done to Meg's family, and for Kate dying?"

"Yeah, apparently he never wanted to be the baby's dad. He didn't want Kate to become pregnant, just happened. He left cos she was gonna have the baby and he didn't want to be the dad. He even claims it's the baby's fault for him cheating. And for him leaving and Meg's family breaking up."

"How low can he get Dave? Blaming a baby for his problems and for Kate dying?"

"Yeah well he is. He doesn't want to know the baby, even after all this, he's only coming for Meg, Kate and to sign papers and whatnot. He wants nothing to do with the baby. As far as he's concerned it doesn't exist and he's only got one kid, Meg. But whilst he's here, I don't want us arguing with him or anything. We just have to put up with him. I've asked him to bite his tongue and I think he will, even if only for Meg's sake and out of respect for Kate. So we just have to put up with him for now and let him be. He's only coming cos he has to, cos he's Kate's husband and cos he's still Meg's legal guardian and loves her. So for Meg's sake and out of respect for Kate, I'd rather we didn't fight with him okay Aaron? I've asked Matt to ask them the same. I'll talk to Spencer in a minute though."

"Sure Dave, thanks. And don't worry, I may hate the guy now but he's still Meg's dad and Kate's husband until at least a couple of days ago so I won't argue or fight. We'd better keep Morgan on a short leash though. Garcia too."

"Yeah good idea that Aaron. I'd rather the guy leave here alive and on his own 2 feet. Especially for Meg's sake. And Kate's."

"Course Dave. Don't worry, there'll be no trouble from me and I'll keep Garcia under control if you and Matt deal with Morgan. Oh if you see Jess in there, tell her he's coming and tell her if she wants to come be with us I'm sure we can get someone to cover the rest of her shift."

"Sure Aaron. You go back into Meg, I'll go see how their doing with Kate and when Meg can go in."

"Thanks Dave. Appreciate it. Oh maybe when you come back, how about a soda for Meg and coffees for me and Spencer?"

"Sure Aaron. No problem."


	8. Chapter 8

Aaron went back into the waiting room and took his seat again next to Meg, who had stopped crying and was talking to Spencer.

"Everything okay Aaron? Can I go see Kate yet?"

"Dave's just gone to see now Meg but he'll be right back with an answer. How are you doing? Feeling any better? Not that you probably will be doing right now given everything."

"Crying did help and I do feel a little better for now thanks. Spencer's been telling me all about his girlfriend who was killed a few years ago. Apparently he never met her but they were perfect for each other. I am sorry Spencer, she sounded like a real smart cool lady."

"She was and I still miss her to this day, just like Jack and Aaron and Jess still and always will miss Jack's mom, Aaron's ex wife Haley."

Aaron was surprised. Normally Spencer wasn't so open about his personal life and never really talked about Maeve, a woman he'd known for 6 months but had only ever talked to on the phone as she'd been scared and hiding from a stalker who'd ended up murdering her and committing suicide right in front of Spencer as the guy watched on helplessly. Spencer had been devastated and it had taken him months to heal with all the team's help. Even though he was fine now and had gotten over her death, he still thought about her and missed her. But they hadn't heard him mention her name for months by that point.

"Oh yeah? I hope everything you told her was above board Reid?"

"Course Hotch."

"Do you still miss Jack's mom Aaron?"

"Everyday Meg. Jack still misses her like crazy. So do I and so does Jess. We all still talk about her. Jack and I have long talks. We remember her, remember things we did as a family or Jack and his mom did after the divorce when I wasn't there and with them, remember good times, remember simple things like stuff we liked about her, how she would have don't things, what she would have said, everything. Me and Jess are always thinking about what Haley would have wanted for Jack and our family. Even down to if she would have done anything differently. If she would have approved of something or been against something. We have photos up all around the apartment of Haley, of Haley with Jack, of Haley and Jess, of Haley and me, and especially of Haley, Jack and me as a family, even quite a few with Jess in the family pictures too. In every room we got framed photos. Jack's got a photo by his bed of his mom he cherishes. On his desk he's got a real nice one of him, me and, Jess his mom together. We got pictures of Haley everywhere. Jack keeps one photo in his wallet, I keep a photo in mine, Jess does too in her wallet. I got a few photos in my office, a couple of them being with Haley in, one is of us 3, me, Jack and Haley, as a family. She's everywhere in our lives We'll always miss her and we'll always love her, Jack more than most. Even to this day he's still has a hard time and me and Jess are still helping him cope, remember his mom and cope with growing up without his mom. Me and Jack still have long talks about Haley and everything and I'm doing my best to help him but it's still hard, not only on me and Jess but especially Jack, as he was only 4 and half when his mom was not only killed but Jack as young as he was then, had to lie and listen to Foyet shooting her and then hear me and Foyet fighting til I killed Foyet and then went to find Jack. He couldn't sleep alone for months. He had to sleep with me in my bed, he had nightmares, was scared of noises like thunderstorms, the crackles of thunder, things like that and even to this day the noises of thunder crackling, thunderstorms, especially at night, scare him. On the worst nights, even though he's now 11, he'll still get so scared, he'll have to come sleep with me in my bed, or, if I'm away, he'll go to his uncle or his aunt. He doesn't ever want anyone else to know and wants everyone else to think of him as a big boy who doesn't get scared but he does and he's still just a little boy really, to me he always will be but Jack still has a hard time, even over 6 years later. We all have a hard time but we have each other, Jack has us. We remember Haley, talk about her, have pictures and everything and we'll always love and miss her. Especially Jack."

"What about Sean?"

"The thing is he wasn't around til a couple of years ago. He was living and working in New York and although did know Haley of course and she knew him and they saw each other sometimes, mainly on holidays like Christmas, Thanksgiving, Jack's birthday, etc., he wasn't around too much and me and Sean didn't really get along too well for years. It's only been in the last few years we've reconciled and become like close brothers. So although we get on great now and he's a real great member of the family, for years he was kinda absent and so didn't know Haley too well. And sadly for him and us, he couldn't make it to her funeral. He really wanted to but he was working hard and barely scraping by at that time and he couldn't get the time off work. I understood and so did Jess but for Sean with Haley it's different. Sean didn't know her that well and didn't see her that much. So although he misses her too and will talk about her, he wasn't really around too much in terms of Haley so didn't know her as well as we did. None of us mind and he's always eager and wanting to learn and know stuff about her and hear stories and he loves all the photos we have around and loves making sure Jack remembers his mom. He'll even happily talk with Jack about his mom. But for Sean it's different. He barely knew her and wasn't that close to her. But even he misses her. And loves her. Since he moved here, he likes to go visit her grave. Since we buried his mom, whenever Jack wants to go visit and talk to her, we'll take him and he gets to talk to his mom, tell her stuff, take her flowers and even photos or pictures he's drawn and he's happier after. I go visit her on my own to talk to her, think things over, imagine what she'd say to me, even just to cry alone. Even I cry. Since she died I've cried for Haley and I've gotten sad. I try and stay strong for Jack but he's seen me cry. Jess has. Sean has. Dave has. Everyone on the team has, Will has. The only one who hasn't is Henry. Jess still cries and gets sad. Jack still cries and gets sad. Sean sometimes gets sad about Haley. I've seen him cry a couple of times for her. So you see, even guys like me and Sean, we cry and it's okay to get sad and cry. We all cried over our old friend Jason Gideon. Even now Stephen still misses his dad so much. We all miss Jason too. Especially Dave. He and Jason were close for years. They worked together for years before the BAU team got started. Stephen was even named from Dave's middle name, that's how close David and Jason were. Dave still cries and misses his first ex wife, Caroline. She died of ALS, Lou Gehring's disease a few years ago. It was hard on him and all team helped him. And although he's fine now, he still misses her and still loves her. She was his first love and first wife. He'll still cry for her. Morgan lost his dad when he was about 11. For years it was hard on Morgan and to this day he still misses his dad and still loves him, even 30 years later. So do his 2 sisters and his mom, who never remarried cos she loved their dad too much. Garcia lost both her parents in a car crash when she was 18. It was hard on her and to this day she still misses and loves them. So you see, a lot of us have lost someone close like you have Meg and I know it's not fair and you've had it worse by losing your parents and now losing Kate and it may never get easier, it's still not very easy for me to talk about Haley, for Spencer here to talk about Maeve, for Dave to talk about Caroline, for Stephen to talk about his dad, Jason, for Morgan to talk about his dad, he rarely does, that's how much the guy loved his dad and how close they were and how hard it was on Morgan, especially at 11. It's still hard for Garcia to talk about her parents, though she does more than Morgan talks about his dad. But we're all missing someone and we'll all miss Kate."

"I miss her Aaron, I really miss her. She was my life and my world. She took me in when my mom and dad died and I was still only a baby. She's been like a mom to me since I was a baby. I loved her so much." Meg, feeling sad again, began to sob in her hands. Aaron instinctively put his arm again around her shoulders and pulled her against him and she leant into his chest and started sobbing hard. After a few minutes, her sobs eased and she sat back up. But Aaron kept the fatherly arm around her to comfort her.

"I'm sorry Aaron."

"For what Meg?"

"For your shirt. It's wet."

"It's just a shirt Meg, it'll dry and I got plenty at home. Reminds me, Sean should have been bringing me a go bag. Wonder if he drove by on his way home…"

"He did. It's there in the corner with our stuff Hotch." Spencer pointed to a go bag sitting with a few jackets and Spencer's messenger bag in a corner.

"Thanks Spencer. I can easily change the shirt Meg, especially with the go bag here. So don't worry about my shirt and don't worry about crying and getting sad okay? It's okay to get sad and it's okay to cry. Even for me it is. Kate will never be forgotten, you'll always love her, always remember her and always miss her. We'll always miss her and remember her but no one knew her better than you did. You were the light of her life for 13 years. We know you and Kate were so close. So it's okay to miss her, love her and get sad and cry about her. J.J and Garcia are so sad their outside crying. J.J on Will and Garcia on Morgan. Everyone's sad. That's how much we loved her as a part of our BAU family."

Spencer handed Meg some more tissues just before Dave knocked on the door before entering.

"Hey guys." In his hands were 2 cups of hot coffee and a can of soda "Here Meg, though you might want this. Can get you a hot chocolate instead if you want or some water."

"No sodas fine, thanks Dave."

"Spencer, sugar loaded coffee like always kid."

"Thanks Rossi."

"Aaron, black, no sugar, just the way the rest of us like it….."

"Thanks Dave."

"Oh Meg, nurses said give them another 5 and you can go in and stay in there as long as you want. They won't move her til later and after we've left."

"What about my brother?"

"He's gonna stay here tonight but he'll be well cared for, don't you worry. We're trying to decide if one of us should stay here at the hospital to keep watch over him and to be here for him but we'll decide that later. For now he's fine. A nurse has just told me he's still sleeping. He's real tired for the birth and everything which is completely normal. But they've said if you want to go see him anytime you're here, you're more than welcome to. One of us will take you and if you want you can spend time alone with him. But they've said that until we've decided where he'll go to live or even just stay for now, he can stay here where he can get the best care 24 seven and around the clock. They're happy to look after him and even let us all visit him until anything's decided. We just have to all talk things over first to figure what's best for him and where he can go to live. Especially as a lot of us are away on cases a lot. Someone needs to be home with him and willing to take him in. That and have the room for him. If none of the others can take him, Morgan, Spencer and Garcia all have just one bedroom apartments, Aaron's got 4 bedrooms but he's not only a single dad but he's got Jack, Jess and Sean living with him, J.J and Will have not only got Henry, but another baby on the way, Matt lives on his own and doesn't have anyone to help, but if no one else can take him, I will. I'll pay for nanny to help me look after him."

"Dave, I am his god dad."

"Yeah but you got Jack, you're a single dad Aaron and you haven't got room have you?"

"I can make room or move. I got Jess and Sean to help with Jack. I can talk to them and Jack. I'd take Meg here too. We could always move to a bigger place. Jack's been asking about a house with a back yard for a while. Sean's so happy about the idea, he said he'd be willing to chip in as much as I'd let him, he earns enough. Jess too is up for the idea of a house with a back yard. She'd chip in too. So I already got it figured. If I pay half for me and Jack, Jess pays a quarter and Sean pays a quarter, it'll work. We all earn good salaries, me more than them but a house would be nice again, especially for Jack as sometimes an apartment is too confining for a boy with so much energy and life."

"You'd really let me and my brother live with you, Jack, Jess and Sean Aaron?"

"Yeah and cos I got Jess and Sean helping me with Jack and looking after him when I'm working and I'm away, they'd be there for you and your brother. But I'd have to talk it over with them first okay and nothing's been decided yet. We still have to find a house and move but it would be an option Dave."

"Really Aaron?"

"Yeah and plus I'd have the whole team helping me out wouldn't I?"

"Course. How about I help out big time. You find the perfect house with say 6 bedrooms, I'll pay for it in full."

"Dave, you'd really do that?"

"Yeah course I would Aaron. So Jack's been wanting a house with a back yard?"

"Yeah, Henry's got a back yard and house, Matt has, you have. Jack used to when Haley was alive. A lot of his mates live in houses with back yards. I guess he just wants the same as he sees a lot of his mates having, a house with a back yard he can play in."

"He deserves something like that and it's so simple he should have it. So you find a house Aaron, I'll pay for it okay? All you guys would have to do is pay bills and utilities. But the house would be paid for and there'd be no mortgage and I wouldn't charge rent cos I'd put the house in yours, Sean's and Jess's names so it would belong to all 3 of you. In a way I'd kinda be giving you a house Aaron. For free."

"Dave, that is way too generous, you know that don't you?"

"Yeah but I got the money, plenty of it and I'd be more than happy to do it. Oh and if you guys took the baby and Meg in, I'd pay for them, I'd kinda be giving you guys support payments in a way. I'd even pay for a nanny to be with the baby whilst Sean, Jess and you were working. The best nanny possible. But of course we'd all help out, baby sit, come help anytime with the baby and Meg and Jack, he'd of course always be important too. We'd do anything, even diaper changes for the baby, take him to give you guys a break, anything."

"Thanks Dave. It would then in fact be a BAU baby wouldn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Oh reminds me, me and Kate were gonna tell everyone together so, before I can go in to sit with Kate and before Chris comes, can everyone come back in here so I can tell everyone his name?"

"Course, HEY GUYS. YOU ALL NEED TO COME IN HERE QUICKLY. MEG'S GOT NEWS." Dave opened the door and shouted to the others who, worried, rushed into the room. J.J and Garcia had tear stained faces from crying. They were all, of course worried for and about Meg.

"Are you okay Meg? How you doing? Need anything?"

"I'm okay thanks J.J and not right now thanks. But you know how me and Kate were gonna announce my brother's name to everyone together?"

"Yeah, we're real sorry that can't happen now but we'd still love to hear it."

"We decided on a great name, a first and second name. Scott Jason Callahan. Scott because of your old sergeant Dave, his surname was Scott and Jason cos of Jason Gideon. What do you think?"

Everyone was shocked but amazed at such a name.

"That is perfect Meg. Thank you. I feel so honoured."

"We all do. That's such a great name and perfect Meg."

"Aaron what do you think?"

"It's the best name he could possibly have Meg. It's perfect. Suits him so well. He is a BAU baby and Dave and Jason did start the BAU. To have Dave's friend and Jason's name in his name is such an honour. Thank you Meg. It's fantastic."

"We hoped you guys would like it."

Just then there was a tap on the door and Jess, still with a tear stained face, popped her head in.

"Hey guys. Everyone doing okay in here? You doing okay Meg?"

"Hi Jess, yeah I'm okay. Can I go see Kate now and sit with her?"

"Yeah she's ready. She's gotta keep the tubes and everything in and on her for the coroner as she's gonna have to have an autopsy to find out what went wrong and why she died but we've cleaned her up, covered her up to her neck with a sheet and made it so she looks like she's just sleeping and peaceful but she's ready for you Meg. You can spend as long as you want with her and even keep going back. We won't move her til you say or you've gone home tonight. Oh here's your go bag Meg. Figured it was better in here. Dave, you take it? And why are you guys suddenly smiling and looking happy? Has something happened I don't know about?"

"I've just told them my brother's name. Scott Jason Callahan. Me and Kate chose it together and were gonna announce it later to everyone together. Scott cos of Harrison Scott, Dave's old sergeant, and Jason cos of Jason Gideon, the team's friend and founder of the BAU. Dave and Jason both started the BAU and are the reason Kate was able to join the team and all these guys are here. What do you think Jess?"

"It's perfect Meg. Suits him to the ground. Guys a real BAU baby, right?" Jess smiled and looked happier.

"That's right. Oh Jess, Dave here says he'll pay for a house if me, you, Jack and Sean find one. We'll just have to pay bills and utilities. But he'll pay for the house and give it to us."

"David Rossi. You really would do that?" Jess looked shocked at Dave.

"Yeah I would. So find a house with a good big back yard for Jack and I'll pay. Doesn't matter how much."

"Thank you David Rossi. You are way too kind."

"It's my pleasure Jess. Meg, would you like to go in by yourself for a while? It's up to you and you can and deserve to spend some time alone with Kate. Jess could someone make sure they update Scott's records so he has his new name officially with the hospital?"

"Sure, I'll sort it out. Meg you wanna come with me? I'll explain what everything you see is and what we know happened to Kate but then you can be alone with her okay?"

"Sure, you guys mind if I go sit by myself with her for a while?"

"Course not Meg. You go right ahead. We'll only be either right outside or in here okay? We promise we're not going anywhere and we'll stay right here with you. We won't leave you."

"Thanks Aaron, Spencer, Dave, guys. Thank you Jess, for everything you've done for Kate. And for me and especially my brother."

"You're more than welcome Meg and I'm so sorry we couldn't help or save Kate. Thanks Aaron, guys. And Dave we'll have to talk about the house thing okay?"

"Sure Jess. You be okay Meg?"

"I'll be okay. Oh but if he comes, can you not let him in the room at least unless I say or I'm not there?"

"Course. And as it'll be you calling the shots, I'm sure he won't mind. You go right ahead. We'll let you know when Chris gets here."

"Thank you though for everything, especially you Aaron and you Spencer. Maybe later me and you Aaron could go visit my brother?"

"Sure Meg, I'd love that. You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah I think so but thanks."

Meg left with Jess, who handed Dave Meg's go bag that she'd left in Kate's room.

"Hey Matt, how about you and me go wait outside the door and make sure that when Chris gets here, he doesn't go in unless Meg says so okay?"

"Sure Dave."

"Hey Morgan, could you grab and pass me my go bag from over there?"

"Why Hotch?"

"Think I need to change my shirt. It's wet from Meg's crying. Should have a couple of t-shirts at least in there."

"Sure, here you go man." Morgan passed the bag to Aaron, who ruffled through it and pulled out a t-shirt.

"I'll be right back guys. Need the men's room anyway…..and need to change the shirt…"

"Sure Hotch. And thanks, for what you've done for Meg so far. You're a great father you know that right man? Not only to Jack but to anyone, especially a kid like Meg."

"Thanks Morgan. Appreciate it. Really do. Back in a minute guys."


	9. Chapter 9

Within 5 minutes Aaron, now wearing a green t-shirt and carrying the undershirt, shirt and tie he'd been wearing, returned to the room before he put the clothes in his hands into his go bag. Just after he'd done that, there was a commotion outside and everyone rushed out to find Dave and Matt stopping Chris from going near Kate's room.

"You have to let me in there. Kate's in there! Where's Meg?"

"She's in there with Kate Chris. She says not to let you in until she says so. Her words, honest, so stay out here for now? When Meg says it's okay or she comes out, I promise you can go in to see Kate."

"What happened to her Aaron?"

"This is what we understand happened. J.J was in there with Garcia when she crashed. After she gave birth, she crashed and her heart stopped. They managed to restart it quickly and got her back and they thought shew was okay. She delivered the placenta fine but then started bleeding out badly."

"She was gushing blood Chris. It was just pouring out of her."

"They think the placenta was acting like a temporary clot inside of her. The minute it came out, the clot was taken away and she started bleeding. They think she was torn up somehow pretty badly inside from the trauma of the birth. She lost so much blood, within seconds she crashed, stopped breathing and her heart stopped beating. They couldn't get the bleeding to stop. She was haemorrhaging blood badly. They gave her so many transfusions and were trying to pump blood into her as fast as they could. They even had the blood coming out of her recirculating and going back into her to try and get her blood volume back but she was losing blood faster than they could put it back in. They performed CPR for over 20 minutes, gave her every resuscitation medicine they had, pumped on her chest, breathed for her, put a tube down her throat, shocked her heart over and over again, even injected adrenaline straight into her heart to try and get it restarted but nothing worked. She was pronounced dead at 4.27 Chris. We're so sorry."

"It's HIS fault! Where is that bastard kid?"

"He's safe from you Chris. And it's not his fault so please don't start throwing blame now. For Kate? Out of respect for her and also for Meg? She still needs you."

"Which is why I need to get in there. Meg needs me."

"She wants to be alone with Kate for a while Chris. It took the nurses a little time to clean her up and get her sorted so Meg could go see her. Meg's only been in there with her just over 5 minutes now. So give her more time? How about I buy you a cup of coffee whilst we wait?"

"Why couldn't HE die instead? He should of died, not Kate!"

"Chris don't say that! Not now please?"

"Man you are getting so close to one of us hitting you Chris! I'm only restraining myself out of respect for Kate, something you clearly don't have man!"

"I'm only here for Meg and cos I have to be for Kate Derek. You guys can have Kate. She's not my wife now she's dead. Like I told her when I last saw her when I walked out the door of that house, I hate her, still do. She wouldn't abort that kid, she got pregnant on purpose knowing I didn't want a baby, she refused to give it up for adoption or put it in foster care and would rather raise it herself. She's the reason Meg was kidnapped and almost got killed. She put our kid's life on the line and almost got her killed cos of her damn job! It was her job that kept her away from me for months on end. A guy gets lonely you know. And has needs. And then she goes and gets pregnant. I'm still not convinced it's mine. It's one of yours. Maybe yours Aaron. Or yours Dave. Or even yours Derek. Or Will did you cheat on J.J?"

"I'd NEVER cheat on J.J. I love J.J too much. How dare you say and claim that Chris? YOU cheated on Kate, I've NEVER cheated on J.J. Never wanted to and never will. You bastard!"

"Or maybe you're the dad Matt? Isn't that against some bureau rules? If it is, you'll lose your job. Then again if it's yours Aaron you'll be the one losing your job."

"You're kidding me right Chris? I'd never have slept with Kate. She was my subordinate, team member and FRIEND!"

"Same for me Chris. I'd never have slept with Kate! She was part of Aaron's BAU team and I'm the section chief. How dare you insinuate THAT?"

"Cos I can and I believe it's true. I just hope that kid dies. Now's where my ONLY kid, Meg? She's still my kid, doesn't matter what you guys say!"

"SHE doesn't want you in there Chris and we'll respect her wishes and respect Kate, You'd best do the same. Now go take a walk and cool off will you? Get a coffee, do something but be HERE! We'll tell Meg you're here and it'll be HER decision WHEN you go in and IF you do."

"There's no IF about it Aaron! She's just a kid. MY kid! Oh I'm taking her home after this."

"No you're not Chris. She'll decide not you where she goes tonight. And as her god parents, me and Garcia both have rights too. We'll respect Meg's wishes. At 13, she has rights and gets a say in where she lives, by law. And I should know the law. Not only am I a trained and qualified lawyer but I used to be a prosecutor. AND Spencer here can recite any law book to you."

"Oh yeah the great Spencer Reid. Finally lose your virginity did you and sleep with MY wife?"

"No way Chris. She was my friend and co worker. I'd never have slept with her."

"Why won't you accept that Kate's baby is your son Chris? And you're the father?"

"Cos it's not and I'm not Aaron. I don't wanna know it. It's HIS fault. EVERYTHING! Kate's too! Now let me in there!"

"NO! Go take a walk Chris before one of us decides to do something we'll regret! Morgan, let's make sure Chris here gets some fresh air. We'll take the stairs….."

"Touch me and I'll sue Dave. Derek!"

"We got a lawyer right here, ain't that right Hotch? The best lawyer too. And we got witnesses. So go take a hike Chris. Maybe you'll fall down the stairs, break your neck and never come back? Now that would be something wouldn't it guys?" The others could only smile at Morgan's joke and how he talked to Chris without using his fists, something they all wanted to do right then.

"Hey guys I think he's forgotten one thing…." Will realised one thing they hadn't…"

"What's that then Chris?"

"We all got guns haven't we?"

"Yeah, right here. Hey Chris take a hike, we'll call you when Meg says you can see Kate."

"I'm not interested in seeing Kate. I only came to sign papers and to take Meg home."

"We'll let Meg decide that Chris. But from what's she's already said, I doubt she'd go with you. She hates you. And we'll do everything to not only protect her and her brother but we'll do everything to respect Meg's wishes and do what's best for her and her brother, who Meg wants to live with by the way."

"No one's gonna take that bastard boy in. And Meg's my kid. She'll never see her brother not when she's with me. I'll make sure of it. She won't get a choice. She's only a kid. She has no rights. She's MY kid. I get to decide for her. I get to decide now what's best for her. NOT you guys! I'm still her legal guardian."

"That can so easily change Chris. Kate was her blood, you were just married to Kate. That's your only real relationship to Meg, via Kate. We'll ask Meg what she wants and she'll get to decide where she wants to live. We can so easily get any court or judge to revoke your guardianship of her if we consider it's best for Meg. And any judge would listen to Meg and what she wants. The law says she has a right to a voice and for her opinions to be considered in any decision regarding her welfare and best interests. A judge would have to listen to Meg and take into consideration her opinions and what she wants. That's the law and if Meg needs representation then not has she got me but I know plenty of top lawyers who are friends or owe me favours and can very easily help her. Plus she'd have child services behind her and helping her as well as all of us. You'd just have you. AND I could make sure that no lawyer would represent you. I know so many law contacts in the entire state AND country. I make some calls and you'd have trouble finding any lawyer. Catch my drift Chris?"

"You can't do that! That can't be legal!"

"I can and who would find out or believe you?" Aaron couldn't help but smile wickedly at Chris, who knew he was losing.

"Can't I at least talk to Meg? She's still legally my kid!"

"When SHE wants to, you can. But until then, let her be alone with Kate okay? Go take a walk, get a cup of coffee, something to eat, something other than be here. Hey nurse, this is Kate's husband. Can you take him to get a cup of coffee and sign whatever papers he needs to sign but he's not going in this room til Meg says he can."

"Sure Agent Hotchner, Mr Callahan, would you come with me please? I have a death packet and papers for you."

"Why would I need a death packet for a wife I'm not gonna bury?"

"Cremate then? But not before the autopsy, which, in your wife's case, is mandatory."

"I already what and who killed her. She bled out and it was his fault."

"His sir?"

"That bastard kid she had which is one of their kids, not mine."

"Chris just go sign the damn papers and get out of our faces will you?"

"I'm still taking Meg home Aaron!"

"We'll let her decide that Chris."

"Oh and who said anything about YOU being a god father to my kid?"

"Meg did, as did Kate, I accepted there were witnesses. Same with Garcia here. And as her god parents we'll respect Meg's wishes and do what's best for her."

"What's best is that you go home to your own bastard son and leave my kid alone! Not that your any kind of dad anyway. You have his mom killed, almost have him killed then your away so much, I'm surprised he knows you're his dad. Plus I wouldn't be surprised if biologically, he's not your real son. I bet your late wife was a whore and slept around, right? Makes that bastard boy of yours a real bastard right?"

Aaron was seething with rage and he struggled keep his anger under control. Morgan though, hearing Chris' hurtful words against Hotch, Jack and Haley and already mad at Chris, lunged for him, but lucky for him was held back by Dave and Matt, who struggled to hold him back. Both Dave and Chris were feeling like Morgan, ready to kill Chris but just about managing to keep their composure. By now even Will, J.J, Garcia and Spencer were seething with rage against Chris, especially for his hurtful insults towards Aaron, Jack and Haley.

"Chris you'd better leave now before Morgan here is released to beat you to a pulp! And he will! NO ONE insults Jack or Haley! Especially not in front of Aaron, his real dad. Got it? Now get lost! Before one of us kills you! Aaron here has killed with his bare hands THREE times fighting unsubs. You dare insult him as a father, his son and his wife in front of him? And expect to get away with it?"

"Fine I'm going but I'll be back for Meg!"

"I'M NOT GOING HOME WITH YOU CHRIS! I'm staying here with Kate you bastard! I HATE you" No one had noticed the door to the room opening and Meg standing there looking angry and having been crying again.

"Meg sweetie you're coming home with me after I've signed these papers….."

"Go to hell Chris! I'm staying here. With my god parents, these guys and Kate! And my brother!"

"That bastard who killed Kate? There's no way in hell you're ever seeing him again Meg."

"In that case, Aaron, find me a lawyer, I don't want him as my guardian, please?"

"I'll do whatever you want Meg."

"And call child services, get them to help revoke his rights? I'll talk to any judge anyone wants me to. Chris I don't wanna live with you okay? I wanna live with my brother. One of these guys said they'll take us in. Aaron here has already said he'll talk to Jess and Sean and Jack about letting me and Scott live with them."

"Who the hell is Scott Meg? Your boyfriend?"

"No! He's my brother!"

"Who in the hell named him such a stupid name?"

"Kate and I did. After Dave's friend. And he's got a middle name. His full name is Scott Jason Callahan."

"Jason?"

"Yeah after their friend and co founder of the BAU, which, from now on, will be my only family. Mine and Scott's."

"Oh that guy who started the BAU? He deserved to die and he got his just desserts in being killed by that unsub. He wasn't much of a profiler anyway in my eyes and from what I heard about him."

"You really are looking for death aren't you Chris? Insult our friend, the great profiler who with me started the BAU? He was and still is a legend."

"Not much of a legend then is it? And where's that bastard son of his? Not that he's much like his dad anyway….."

"How DARE you Chris? Insult Stephen too? Get out of our faces NOW!" By now even Dave couldn't contain his anger.

"Hey Chris, I got something for you….." Will stepped forward and did what everyone else wanted to do "Sorry Meg…..but Chris…here….." Will punched him in the face. Chris was so unprepared and stunned, he fell on the floor.

"Good one Will…" Morgan pretended to calm down so Dave and Matt would let go of him. As Chris stood up, holding his nose, he looked up to see Derek Morgan's fist flying at his face. Morgan knocked him to the floor. He'd only just stood up again when Aaron, deciding he'd had enough of Chris, stepped forward himself and punched Chris straight in the face.

"Sorry Meg but I couldn't help myself. He did deserve it for insulting Jack and Haley and me as a father…forgive me?"

"Sure Aaron. You 3 are already forgiven. He did deserve it."

"Oh and try and press charges and I got everyone's back Chris. Will's too."

"We all got each other's backs Chris. That's how he BAU works, one for all and all for one, just the musketeer movie. We stand together and stick together. Insult one of us and you insult us all. You're never seeing Meg again. She'll stay with one of us til anything's decided. I'll call child services and get a emergency custody order granted for whoever she stays with. But if she says she doesn't want to go home with you, then she's not. Comprendo? Oh and guys, none of us saw anything right?"

"Saw what? Chris hitting his face on the wall? I saw that. But I didn't see anyone hit him….."

"Same here."

"Same here Hotch."

Everyone agreed and smiled at Aaron.

"See Chris? We stick together as a family. Meg did you see anything?"

"No, except Chris hitting his face on the wall. But didn't see anyone hit him."

"Nurse?" Aaron winked at the nurse.

"I didn't see anything. I know nothing guys…"

Chris knew he'd lost and simply stood up, holding his face and holding up his nose, which was pouring with blood.

"Mr Callahan sir, let's get that nose seen to okay? A little clumsy aren't you to walk into a wall? But I think you might need an x ray as it's possibly broken. Hey Jess, do you think you can help me with Mr Callahan?" Jess had been standing nearby and had heard what Chris had said and, like everyone standing with Aaron, was mad at Chris.

"Jess? What are you doing here?" Chris managed to just about speak holding his nose up, surprised to see Jess, who looked mad at him.

"Sure Ann. This way Mr Callahan. Hey Ann, whilst he's here, why don't we get Dr Smith to check his prostate? And give him a full once over?"

"Good idea Jess…oh Dr Smith we got another patient for you. This is Mr Callahan, He's rather clumsy. Walked into a wall 3 times. But we don't know his history and I don't think he's had a physical for quite a while. I think he may need his prostate checking too. Would you be willing to help?" Chris looked horrified when he saw that Dr Smith was a woman! The 2 nurses led him off to a room with Dr Smith whilst the group by Kate's room just smiled and laughed.

"Sorry Meg that any of that happened. You okay?"

"Yeah and thank you Aaron, Derek, Will. I meant it you know about not wanting to live with him and hating him."

"We know Meg. I'll call child services and the best lawyer I know and until anything's decided, we'll put you under our protective custody okay and so you don't have to go home with Chris?"

"Thank you Aaron. I'm so glad your mine and Scott's god dad. Mind if I stay in here a little longer?"

"Course not, you go right ahead. Plus I think Chris might be a little busy for a while…..but thank you Meg, spend as long as you want with Kate okay? There's no rush and no time limit."

"Thanks Aaron, guys. Would you mind going to check on Scott for me Aaron? Maybe keep him company for a while and make sure he's okay? I bet although I know the nurses here are great and will look after him, he's wanting a familiar face…"

"Sure Meg, I'll go see him."

"Oh you managed to change your shirt did you?"

"Yeah but it's okay. Hate wearing the suit shirts and ties anyway. Too stuffy."

"Thanks though Aaron, for everything. And unlike what Chris said, you are an amazing dad. Jack's an amazing kid. He's so proud of you and you both love each other so much. He still tells me how your still his hero and he so wants to be like you. There's nothing more in this world he wants than to be with you and be just like you, his hero. And I do know just from looking at him, that you are his dad, his real dad. And his mom, although I didn't know her, from what I've heard and from what I know of Jack, must have been such an awesome mom to him and a wonderful woman."

"Thank you Meg. I really appreciate that."

"And I know that none of you are Scott's dad and although you all loved Kate, were such good friends and respected her so much that I know none of you guys ever had sex with her and she never cheated on Chris. He cheated on her."

"Thanks Meg, nice to know you know the truth. The truth is always the most important thing."

"Yeah, like Jack always says and that he always says your always teaching him. You're a good teacher and an awesome dad Aaron. Kate taught me and always told me the same. To always tell the truth and that the truth is the most important thing in the world."

"Thank you Meg. Kate was an awesome mom and a great teacher and she's right. It is."

"I'll be in here if anyone wants me okay? Dave could I have another soda please? And maybe a bit later could someone buy me some dinner?"

"Course Meg. I did say when we first came here I'd buy you anything you wanted to eat. Course I'll buy you dinner whenever you want it. Hey Spencer, here, can you go get another soda for Meg from the machine? Morgan, Matt, how about you guys stay here if I go see Scott with Aaron? Will? You wanna come see him? J.J? Garcia?"

"No it's okay, you boys go. We'll stay here just in case he comes back."

"Thanks guys. You be okay Meg?"

"With a tough like this here to protect me and an important guy like this here too, with Spencer and J.J who've got guns and my god mom here, I'll be fine Aaron. Can you go make sure Scott's okay?"

"Course. Hey Matt, could you maybe call child services, get them sorted on getting an emergency custody order for Meg so she doesn't have to go home with Chris? I'll call Adam, he's the best family attorney in the state Meg, an old friend of mine, and his son is friends with Jack. But he's the top family attorney and the best. He'll help out pro bono for sure."

"What's pro bono Aaron?"

"Basically for nothing or for free. But even if anyone did charge lawyer fees, we'd pay them as not only do you as a minor not have any money but we have plenty of money. Especially Dave here. We'd make sure you didn't have to worry about money for lawyers or money for anything okay?"

"Thanks Aaron, Dave."


	10. Chapter 10

Whilst Meg went back into Kate's room, Aaron, Dave and Will headed to the nursery.

"Hi we're here to see Scott Jason Callahan?"

"Are you family?"

"I'm his god father, Agent Aaron Hotchner. These are friends of his moms and mine. Agent David Rossi and Detective Will LaMontagne Jr. Is it okay if we come see him?"

"Sure, this way guys."

"How's my god son doing?"

"He's doing great. Still sleeping for now. Should wake up soon. When he does, we'll change his diaper and give him a bottle." She led them into the room and towards a cot.

"There he is. I've updated his chart and cot with his name. Good name by the way. We haven't had a Scott for a while and it suits him. As does his middle name. But after he wakes up you can hold him if you want Agent Hotchner."

"Aaron please. And this is Dave and Will. Will here is a dad of his own and is going to be a dad again in about 7 months so you'll probably see him, his wife and both their new son and his older brother."

"LaMontagne? Sounds familiar. Did you and your wife have your son here Will?"

"Yeah, as it happens. You remember our surname?"

"I may see a lot of babies but every one is special to all us nurses. Henry, right ? If I remember right?"

"Yeah Henry. Our son."

"How is he Will?"

"He's great. Just about to turn 7…."

"Wow time does fly. Hotchner? That name sounds a little familiar too? Have you got a son who was born here?"

"Yeah, Jack, he's 11 now, about to turn 12. You remember him?"

"I remember unusual surnames and like I said every baby is special to every one here. Almost 12 already? Wow! Is your wife here?"

"No, Haley was murdered when Jack was 4 and a half. Been a single dad since then. You know Jess whose working this floor today and covering someone?"

"Yeah everyone knows Jess. Why?"

"That's Haley's sister, my sister in law and Jack's aunt. She helps me out with looking after Jack. So does my brother Sean. He and Jess look after Jack when I'm working or go away on a case with the team."

"Wow! Small world isn't it? I'm sorry about your wife though. Jack doing okay?"

"He's great thanks. He's at home with my brother, Jack's uncle, and Henry, Will's son. Jack and Henry are best mates."

"It is a small world! But go right ahead guys. The little guy is tired but that's common after such a long birth. But he should be waking up soon and he'll be happy to see a familiar face or two. I'm sorry about his mom by the way. Is his dad coming to see him anytime soon?"

"No and if he comes to see him, don't let him near Scott okay? Chris doesn't want to know his son and he's blaming Scott for Kate dying. He's actually a danger to Scott here and we're gonna make sure Chris doesn't hurt him. So if Chris Callahan comes here, don't let him in okay? Call security or send for one of us if we're here today or even tomorrow. Jess can always reach me even if I'm not here. If we have to we'll put this little guy under FBI protection. We got child services coming for his sister to help us get the legal guardianship her uncle, his dad, has revoked and help us get an emergency custody order granted for Meg so she can come stay with one of our team. This little guy will come stay with whoever takes Meg in and the whole team will help look after him. We got a pretty big team, who we consider a family. There'll be about 11 people or more to help this little guy and his sister and they'll both be fine. One of the team is his and Meg's god mom, the wonderful Penelope Garcia. She's Henry's god mom too and will be Will and J.J's baby's god mom. There's also Henry's god dad and the god dad of Will's and baby, Dr Spencer Reid who's on our team. Garcia is our wonderful BAU technical analyst. We all love our Garcia."

"Henry's god parents are here Will? And they're a part of your team Aaron?"

"Yeah as is Dave here. And J.J, Will's wife and Henry's mom, and the other 2 guys with us, Agent Derek Morgan and our BAU Section chief Agent Matt Cruz. But all our BAU team and extended family like Will, Jess, Sean, Henry, Jack, Meg, Scott here, Stephen, a friend and the son of a former BAU team member, are all one big family. Actually Stephen's dad is honoured in Scott's name. Scott's middle name is the first name of Stephen's dad, Agent Jason Gideon, who along with Dave, founded the BAU."

"It really is a small world isn't it?"

"Guess it is. But we're one big family and we love it. And families stick together. So can at least our BAU family come visit Scott here? I can give you a list of everyone's names so you know who is allowed to see him. Because his mom's dead and dad doesn't want him, as his god dad, I'm temporarily taking at least guardianship of him for now and evoking my rights if that's okay?"

"Of course Aaron."

"Garcia will have the rights of god mom too so she can be considered guardian as well as me. We're both the god parents of Meg too so we can watch out for her welfare and have guardianship of her too. But until anything is decided, I'll take responsibility for Scott here and I'll sign anything in terms of papers or consent for treatment, etc okay? I'll have the child services person draw up papers to give me custody for now so it can all be official and I know a very good family attorney who can represent Meg and Scott here. I'm also a highly trained lawyer and used to be a prosecutor so I know the law too but my friend specialises in family law. But I'll give you my number and a list of everyone on the BAU family. Plus Jess too. She can visit, as can Sean, my brother and can kids visit if their with an adult?"

"Course, I take it by kids you mean Jack and Henry?"

"Yeah, Jack will be with someone as will Henry. Can Meg visit her brother too?"

"Course, she's his family and she is 13 but we'd rather an adult or guardian accompany her, for Scott's safety that's all."

"Course. Thanks though."

"No problem Aaron."

"Dave could you write a list of people for nurse Tina here? And give her my cell number? Give her my home number too, just in case. I'll fill out any forms you need though and sign anything Tina."

"Sure, thanks Aaron. I'll get it sorted. You stay with Scott. Let us know when he wakes up and we'll sort his diaper out and warm a bottle up. You can feed him if you want Aaron."

"Thanks Tina. I'd like that. And we can change his diaper if you want. Both me and Will are dads and Dave here has changed diapers for both Henry and Jack quite a few times. He's almost an expert aren't you Dave?"

"Yeah, you could say that. But I've done it enough times to know what I'm doing."

"Actually that would be good. We are a little short staffed today and tending to babies all at once when more than one wakes up hungry or needing a diaper change can be tough. I'll get you guys the supplies and as soon as the little guy has woken up, I'll warm up a bottle of formula for him."

"Thanks Tina."

"No problem."

Tina left Will and Aaron with Scott whilst Dave went to write down a list of everyone's names and give the nurse numbers for Aaron. And details.

Aaron and Will stood either side looking down at the baby lying in the cot, knowing he was in fact an orphan already and he wasn't even 2 hours old. They watched sleep peacefully. As if knowing he was being watched, Scott awoke and started crying.

"Hey little guy, awake already? Remember me? I'm your god dad, Aaron. You hungry buddy?" Scott stopped crying and, as if happy on hearing Aaron's voice, looked up at him, babbling baby noises.

"Hey buddy. Will go see about the diaper and bottle will you?" Aaron reached a hand into the cot and Scott reached up and grabbed the pinky finger of his god dad

"Sure thing. Hey buddy, welcome back." Will smiled down at him and reached his hand down. Scott grabbed onto his pinky finger smiling at Will and at Aaron.

"I think he likes you Will. Hey buddy, you happy then? Hey Dave….." Aaron glanced up and saw Dave returning carrying diaper supplies "Can you go get a nurse to warm a bottle up for him. He's awake….."

"Sure, hey kiddo, remember me? Your Uncle Dave?" Scott's eyes focused on Dave and he smiled at Dave's face.

"I think he recognises us already Dave."

"Cos he's so smart Aaron, just like his mom. I'll be right back kiddo. Dinner's on it's way…"

"Thanks Dave. Come on buddy, let's get that diaper changed eh? Then you can have your first bottle and first meal okay?"

With Will helping keep Scott happy by talking to him, Aaron expertly changed Scott's diaper. After quickly washing his hands at the sink at the side, he returned just as Dave came back with a bottle of formula. Aaron picked Scott up from out of the cot. Scott had started to cry a little but the minute Aaron picked him up and cradled him in an arm, he stopped crying and was happy again.

"You really do have a fatherly touch Aaron. Here, do the honours eh?"

Aaron sat down in a chair beside the cot and took the bottle from Dave. After testing the temperature of the milk on his wrist, as Dave put a cloth over his left shoulder, with Scott cradled in his right arm and the bottle held in his left, Aaron again began speaking to his god son.

"Hey buddy, time for your first dinner. You hungry little man? I promise it's good." Aaron then sat and started proudly feeding his god son the bottle of formula, talking softly to him all the time and feeling like he had as a first time dad with Jack. Dave and Will simply looked on smiling. When Scott had finished and had his fill, Aaron expertly and very gently burped him over his cloth covered left shoulder.

"Good job buddy, well done little man. I'm proud of you."

"I wonder if he knows about his mom yet or senses anything Aaron?"

"I don't know Dave. He's barely 2 hours old and the last time he saw his mom, she was fine and alive. Hey buddy, this might be difficult for you to understand and you may not understand a word I'm saying but you ought to know. I'm sorry buddy but your mom died a little while ago. It wasn't your fault and your innocent, no matter what anyone may try to say. You did nothing wrong. She just started bleeding a lot and her heart stopped. I'm so sorry buddy, but your mom is dead. And cos your dad doesn't want you, right now you're an orphan. You got a brilliant big sister who'll always watch out for and over you. But from now on you'll be a BAU baby. I gotta talk things over with my brother and my sister in law and my son. I have a son, his name is Jack. He's 11, almost 12 and really wants to meet you. His best mate is Will's son Henry whose almost 7 and he too really wants to meet you. As does my brother, Sean. But I gotta talk things over with Sean, Jack and Jess, my sister in law and it might not work out but I'm hoping you could maybe come live with us. You and your sister. How'd you like that buddy? Come live with your god dad. You'll have so many great people to help look after you. Dave here, Will here, J.J, Henry's mom, Garcia, your god mom, Matt, Morgan, or as you'll probably call him Derek, Spencer, who is Henry's god dad, Henry's god mom is the same as yours and Meg's, Garcia. She's a wonderful god mom. Then there's Sean, my younger brother, he and Jess help me in looking after Jack when I'm working and they'll help look after you and Meg too. There's Jess, there's Stephen. Your middle name is actually a honour to his dad, who, with Dave here, founded the BAU and is the reason we have team now that fight bad guys and make the world safer for kids like you one bad person at a time. Stephen's dad, Jason, used to be on our BAU team before he retired. You'll like Stephen. He's mates with my brother, Sean. You'll really like Sean, he's like a big kid at heart. You'll love Garcia, or as Jack and Henry call her, Aunt Penny, or as Meg calls her Penelope. You'll love Dave here, he loves kids and he's great with them. Jack and Henry both love him. Meg does too. You'll love Derek. He's the tough guy on our team. He'll not only protect you but he loves kids and he and all us would never let anyone hurt you. You'll love Matt too. He's the section chief of the BAU but he's a great friend and everyone likes him. You'll love J.J, Henry's mom. You'll love Will here, he's a great dad to Henry and he'll be a great dad to Henry's brother who'll be born in about 7 months. You'll love Jess. Not only is she Jack's only real aunt but she's great with him and like a mom to him."

"You'll love Aaron too. Not only is he your god dad and your sister's god dad but he's a amazing dad to Jack. He loves being a dad just as much as I do buddy. You'll love everyone on the BAU family."

"Most of all though, you'll love Jack and Henry. Both of them are so great and so much fun and so full of energy."

"So what do you think Scott buddy of everyone? But you won't love anyone more than your wonderful big sister, Meg. She'll be such an amazing support and amazing big sister to you, I'm sure."

As if really tired from the efforts of being awake and eating, Scott yawned and fell asleep in Aaron's arm. He carefully stood up and laid Scott back down in his cot, pulling the blanket over him enough but not too much. With Aaron standing on the right, Will standing on the left and Dave standing at the feet end of the cot, the 3 men stood looking down at a sleeping Scott.

"Your serious aren't you Aaron?"

"About possibly taking him and Meg in Dave? Yeah. I still gotta talk to Jack, Sean and Jess though. I still gotta find a house big enough for everyone and I still gotta sort everything out. All which will take time. Plus I gotta get legal guardianship of him and have Jess assigned legal guardian in my absence, like she is with Jack. But I also gotta figure out if it will work and if it won't we gotta figure out another solution for them. I don't want to separate Meg and Scott Dave. But something else we gotta do is bury Kate. You heard Chris, he's not interested in Kate or anything to do with burying her. We gotta do it. I can call the funeral home I used for Haley, I still got their number at home. They were good with Haley. And I can see if there's room at the same cemetery. But Dave, if Kate didn't have a will, everything will go to Chris automatically. Even if she did, she's unlikely to have changed it. And yet Meg and Scott deserve everything, not Chris. And we still gotta fight to get Chris' guardianship of Meg revoked and possibly get his parental rights of Scott here revoked, even if he doesn't want them. Only when their both free of Chris can we decide where the best place for them is and who out of all of us they can go live with."

"We can figure out most of that in time Aaron. Child services can grant someone an emergency custody order for Meg and for Scott here. If nothing else they can stay with me until anything's decided. I'll not only hire the best nanny but I'd even stay home on cases or Matt could maybe cover. Stephen's living with me permanently now so not only is he there when I'm on a case but he'll help me out. Matt will happily stay over both when I'm there and when I'm away and he'll help out. Garcia too. But as the god dad Aaron we'll give you and give Garcia the final say on whats best for him and Meg and where they'll live or even go stay for now. You and Garcia can talk. And if you want you can take them. We'll help find a house, I'll pay for it, we'll help move and settle you guys and everything. You'll get first choice so to speak as to taking them in, especially full time. But let Garcia be part of the final decision and have her agree on their future? She is god mom. Plus you'll still have to talk with Sean, Jess and Jack about it."

"Cos Garcia would have to agree on anything to do with their future. I wouldn't agree to anything unless she also did. I know I have a lot to think about and talk to Jess, Sean and Jack about and before I think about Scott here and Meg, I'll have to think about Jack and what's best for him. He'd have to be top priority even with me."

"You know we'd all help out with Jack too Aaron? He can sleepover anywhere he wants, any of us can take him anywhere, we can come baby sit so you can spend time with Jack, we'll come cook, clean, help with the baby, help with Meg, anything but of course Jack would come first with you. You are his dad. An amazing one at that. But we'll all talk about everything and figure everything out and wherever they go live, the rest of us will all help out."

"I gotta go call Adam, you guys mind staying with him, whilst I'm gone, in case he wakes up?"

"Sure Aaron, no problem there."

Aaron took one final look at his peacefully sleeping god son before leaving the room. He got onto his cell and not only called his friend to help Meg and Scott but he also had to call Sean as Adam to drop his son with him whilst coming to the hospital. After that he made a couple of more calls using his law contacts.

"Aaron?" The nurse had been waiting for him to finish on his phone before approaching him "I got a few papers that need your hand and a couple of forms you need to fill out if that's okay?"

"Sure, no problem." After dealing with the paperwork, he went back in to see his god son.

"Did you call Adam then Aaron and can he help them?"

"Yeah. He's just gotta drop Max off with Sean as Ann's working and he's at home with Max. But he'll drop Max off with Sean and the boys and then come here. I called Sean to tell him about Max but I also made a couple law contact calls, got a judge whose happy to sign off if child services agrees on anything for this little guy and for Meg and will sign anything by tonight. She'll even come here and so see both of them, talk to the child services case worker, me, Garcia and anyone else she wants but she's on her way here. So is Adam, we'll get it sorted for Meg and this little guy, at least short term, by tonight. We'll have to figure out long term later but for now short is okay with me in terms of at least getting them free of Chris. And giving us all some kind of chance."

"Good one Aaron. When they coming?"

"Adam will be here in about a half hour, the judge within the hour. Matt was calling child services. So I don't know about them yet."


	11. Chapter 11

Just then they heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Hotch, someone wants to come see how her brother's doing…" They looked up towards the door and saw Morgan standing there with Meg.

"Sure, come on in Meg. He's doing great. Hey Will, can you see how Matt's getting on with child services?"

"Sure Aaron. Bye little man. See you soon okay? You doing okay Meg?"

"Yeah, thanks Will. How's Scott doing?"

"He's great. He woke up about 20 minutes ago. I changed his diaper and gave him his first bottle. The little guy was so tired he fell back to sleep after but he's doing great. Thanks Will. Can someone let me know when anyone gets here?"

"Sure Aaron, no problem."

"Thanks Derek. You know if any of you guys wanna go in and see Kate, it's okay with me. You all knew her too. You should all get to say goodbye to her too. I might go back in later for a while but I wanted to come see Scott."

"Sure, thanks Meg. We'll go tell the others."

Meg took Will's place at the other side of Scott's cot to Aaron and stared down at her brother.

"Did you call that lawyer friend of yours Aaron? And will he help us? Matt's called Child Services, their sending a social worker who should be here in about a half hour."

"Great. Get's here the same time as Adam Dave. Yeah I called Adam Meg, he's more than happy to represent and help both you and Scott. He's just gotta drop his son, Max, whose Jack's age, off with Sean and the boys on his way here. But he should be here probably about the same time as the social worker. I made a couple of other calls too. Got a really good nice judge, a lady, whose coming here today. Should be here within the hour. She'll sign and make anything legal and so at least for yours and Scott's short term custody arrangements, it will have been sorted by the time it's time to go home okay? The judge will want to talk to you. As your 13, you have a say in what happens to you and where you want to live. She'll talk to me as I've taken responsibility and guardianship for this little guy here until a court or judge says otherwise. The judge will make my guardianship of Scott for now legal. She'll of course have to talk to Chris. She'll talk to the social worker, Adam and talk to any of us she wants to. The social worker will talk to you, she'll talk to me in the case of Scott, and any others of us they want. The judge will listen to the social worker and you and will determine what she thinks is in your best interest and where you'll be happiest. Until anything's decided long term, I know it won't be much and it'll be a pull out on the floor of Jess's room but unless you want the couch pull out, until I get a house for us all, if you want, you can stay with me if the judge and social worker agree and as long as they consider it best for you to revoke Chris's guardianship rights. If they do and the judge does, if you don't want to stay with me and would rather have your own room, you can stay with Dave. He's got plenty of rooms. Garcia can stay there. Matt too. Stephen lives there. Dave of course lives there. And wherever you go stay, your brother will also stay. I'd happily take him in, Dave would too. When I and the are away, if you stayed with me, Jess and Sean would be at home and be around. Sean finishes his shift at work by 3 so he can pick the boys up from school and so he could also pick you up from school too. Jess starts at 9 so she can take Jack to school so she could easily drop you off too. She finishes at 5 and is home by half 5. Sean's home with Jack after school. Often Henry too. He helps them with homework, cooks them dinner, looks after them, does laundry, etc. If I'm home, I'm home by just after 6. If you stayed with Dave, Stephen does the same shift as Sean so he could easily pick you up from school and take you home to Dave's house. Will or Jess could easily pick you up on their way to drop the boys at school and drop you at Bull Run. Or Garcia could drop you off on her way to the BAU. Matt too. Both of them are only with us on the odd case. But Stephen's always home. If you stayed with me, I'd make Jess your legal guardian in my absence like she is for Jack. It means that when I'm out of town, she's still got guardianship and legal rights to Jack. And when I'm in town, I got all the legal rights and I'm Jack's dad. If you stayed with Dave, he'd be main legal guardian and he could make Stephen or Garcia or both legal guardians in his absence. It would be for both you and Scott. Or we could talk to the others. Until their new baby is born, J.J and Will would have room for you and your brother, after the baby's born it might be more difficult for them but one of us would always take you guys in instead. Matt's got spare rooms, he'd take you and your brother, Garcia could stay with him. But before anything is decided, I gotta first talk to Jess, Sean and Jack, you gotta decide and before even all that, we gotta get you free from Chris and get custody and guardianship and do the same for you brother. But Adam is the best and top family lawyer in the entire state of Virginia. He's never lost a case in over 30 years of practicing law. He and I went to law school together. He graduated top of our law class, which was a couple of thousand students. Says something doesn't it Meg? I graduated second but he graduated first. Got straight honours. He's a dad himself and is married to Max's mom, has been for over 30 years. They married just after he finished law school. They ended up having Max the same time me and Haley had Jack and the boys were born the same year. Max in September, Jack in October. They would go to the same school except Adam lives just outside the district lines and so Max goes to Petersen Elementary in the next district. But Jack and Max are good mates, always have been. Max is good mates with Henry too. Max is just like Jack and Henry. You'd like him. You'll like Adam, he's a good guy. Amazing family attorney. He's not only really wanting to help you and Scott out, but he's doing it for completely free and cos he owes me a favour. Last year he had to go on a conference for 2 weeks straight and Ann, Max's mom had already arranged to go visit her mom in the next county over. Max still had school so he stayed over with me, Jack, Sean and Jess. He said if I ever needed a favour that he'd be more than happy to repay the favour. And plus after I told him the basics of about you and Scott, he so wanted to help you guys out."

"Thanks Aaron. How do you know a judge and is she nice?"

"I know plenty of good and great judges Meg. I used to be a prosecutor and now I'm an FBI agent and unit chief, I am well known. I got so many contacts and people who owe me favours in the law community. I know a lot of judges, attorneys, clerks, everyone. And Judge Lisa Thomas is really nice, she loves kids and always sides with kids when it comes to deciding what's best for them. She always listens to every kid in every case she's presided over. She makes friends with every kid she meets and she's really nice. She knows Adam as she's a family court judge. Knows child services too. And knows child and family law like the back of her hand. She'll always protect and help any kid and prefers to do what the child wants rather than any adults. She goes on what will make the child happiest and where they'll be happiest, what's best for them and what they want. You'll really like Judge Thomas. She'll get you to call her Lisa and would rather be friends than a judge when it come to the child in question, in your case, you, and in Scott's case his. She loves kids and babies and is real good with them. She's a mom too. Got a couple of kids of her own. I think one's about your age now. The other is I think Jack's age. She's married, has been for over 20 years. She's really nice. Knows me through both being a prosecutor and lawyer and also through being in the FBI and unit chief of the BAU. She knows Matt and Dave too. We've had a couple of child custody cases through our cases we've worked where we've had to get the kid someplace to live or take them away from their parent or guardian due to abuse or neglect. She knows Jess too. Me and Jess went to her to get her to sign the legal guardianship in my absence for Jack for Jess after Haley died and I went back to work, when Jess started helping me out in looking after Jack and staying with him. She's met Jack, though at the time he was about 5. He liked her too. She met him cos he was the child involved in the guardianship. You'll really like her Meg, promise."

"I trust you Aaron. Thank you though. So he's had his first feed?"

"Yeah and he was hungry too. Took the whole bottle. He only cried a little, when he woke up and when he realised his dinner was on the way, but he quickly stopped and is one happy little boy. He's already smiling so much, he clearly recognises people already, me, Dave and Will. He fell asleep in my arms after his bottle. I'm sure when he wakes up, he'll recognise you for definite."

"You think?"

"I know so Meg. He's so smart already and you are his sister. There's no doubt."

"I know he's sleeping but do you think it'll be okay to hold him and sit wih him?"

"Course Meg. Sit down in the chair and I'll give him to you. But of course you can more than hold him. And I'm sure when he sees you, he'll be really happy to see you, his big sister."

Meg sat down in the chair Aaron had sat in when he'd fed Scott and Aaron, being careful not to wake him, carefully lifted Scott out of the cot and placed him in Meg's arms. She sat staring down at her brother.

"He's so helpless Aaron and so tiny. But he's so cute." Aaron and Dave smiled as they watched Meg sit happily holding and cradling her brother, even kissing him on his head, clearly loving every second of being his big sister.

"Oh speaking of lawyers Aaron, I almost forgot, Kate called her lawyer yesterday afternoon and he came round to see her. Markayla and her mom came over and whilst me and Markayla hung out in my room talking, her mom acted like a witness or something. But I remember his name being Andy Thompson. Kate told me later that she'd been updating her will to exclude Chris. I'm not sure of the lawyer's number but if you know a lot of lawyers, you might know him. Not sure if any of this helps though."

"It really helps Meg. I know Andy Thompson. He's a good guy. Good lawyer. I'll give him a call, see if he can't bring the will here so it can be read with the judge."

"Thank you Aaron. I wasn't sure if it would help but I thought you ought to know. Chris doesn't know he came round and that she updated her will."

"It really does help Meg and we did need to know so thanks. Don't worry about Chris though. He'll find out soon enough. I'll just go make a call but I'll be right back okay? Dave stay with them?"

"My pleasure Aaron."

Aaron stepped outside and got on his cell phone.

"Hey Andy, it's Aaron Hotchner here. Remember me? Yeah? I heard your representing a friend of mine who used to work on my BAU team, a Agent Kate Callahan? Yeah that's right. I heard you saw her yesterday. Yeah. The thing is she's not good. She had the baby, it's a boy and he's fine. Meg's fine too. Their both here with all us at Trinity General but Kate died after the birth. Haemorrhaged badly and crashed. Was pronounced dead at 4.27. We got someone from child services coming and I got Adam Sprite to represent and help both Meg and Scott and I got Judge Lisa Thomas coming, they should all be here pretty soon. We're all gonna look after Meg and Scott, Kate's son, and make sure their okay. We're gonna fight Chris for Meg, he still doesn't want Scott or anything to do with him. He'd probably easily give up custody. Right now as the god dad, yeah I am a god dad now to both Scott and Meg. Garcia is their god mom. Thanks. Anyway, as his god dad, I've taken responsibility for Scott at the moment and will be considered his guardian until anything's decided or he leaves here to come stay with one of us. He and Meg. But Chris is still Meg's legal guardian. Meg wants to live with her brother and doesn't want to live with Chris, which is why we're doing everything we can to get his guardianship revoked and do what Meg wants instead. I hear from Meg, Kate updated her will yesterday? Yeah? Judge stamped it already? Great. Listen, any chance, as Kate's lawyer, you could bring it here so Judge Thomas can read it and act on anything regarding Meg and Scott? And Chris can find out how much the will has been changed? Yeah? Brilliant. Thanks Andy. See you in half an hour but thanks mate. Owe you one. Sure, drop Tony at our place. Sean's there with Jack, Henry and Max. Adam's dropped him off on his way here. He should be here in a bit. But thanks." Aaron gave Sean a quick call "Hey bro, hope your cooking enough dinner cos you got one more coming. You remember Tony right, goes to Max's school but is a mate of Max, Henry and Jack? Yeah? Well Andy, his dad, has to come here to do with Kate, he's her lawyer. He's gonna be dropping Tony off with you on his way if that's okay? You okay with all 4 Sean? You sure? Thanks bro. Yeah? Brilliant. Listen I gotta go now but I promise I'll call Jack later. He doing okay? Yeah? Thanks Sean. Speak later bro." Aaron hung up and went back into the room.

"Meg that was so helpful. You were right. Kate was updating her will. Her lawyer, Andy Thompson is a mate of mine. He's gonna drop his son, Tony, whose another mate of Jack's and Henry's and a mate of Max's, goes to the same school as Max in fact, off with Sean and the boys on his way here. He'll bring Kate's will here. Dave we are so lucky. A judge stamped their official approval of it and had it filed last thing yesterday, just before they finished for the day. So it's all official and legal. Court has a copy, Andy has a copy and he'll bring the will here for the judge and everyone to read and for anything involving you and Scott to be acted on Meg. I don't know what's in it and I don't know what Kate said or put so we'll have to wait and see. He'll be here in about a half hour, probably about the time the judge gets here."

"You know her lawyer Aaron?"

"Like I said Meg, I know a lot of lawyers and yeah. What's more he's a dad to a mate of Jack's. You wanna know something else?"

"Sure."

"He went to the same law school and was in our year. Graduated the same year. Came third, just below me in our graduating class."

"No way."

"Yeah way. Coincidence or what? But he's a really good lawyer."

"Man you know everyone don't you Aaron?"

"I know enough people in the law system, FBI, police and law enforcement, yeah. I got contacts all over the country. As have all of us from our FBI work or work we did before joining the FBI."

"You guys all had different jobs before becoming FBI agents Aaron?"

"Yeah I was a prosecutor, before that a lawyer, Matt was in the US Army, Dave here was a US Marine and in the Corps, Morgan was a cop in the Chicago Police Department, so yeah most of us. Spencer was recruited straight to the FBI due to his abilities and high IQ, but J.J joined the FBI after going to one of Dave's book readings. She'd been in Georgetown for graduate studies before that. Garcia was a hacker who I recruited to join our BAU team. I gave Garcia a choice, be arrested for crimes involving her hacking or work for us and become our technical analyst. She chose the right option and has never regretted it once. Neither have we."

"Penelope used to be a criminal?"

"Almost criminal. She did break some laws hacking into secure systems but it was for animal rights but still illegal. But I gave her choice of being arrested and going to jail or staying free and working for us and earning a good salary."

"Our god mom was really an illegal hacker? Cool. Hear that bro? We got an awesome god mother! Awesome god dad too!"

"Thanks Meg. Appreciate it."


End file.
